Now what should I do with you?
by Demoninmysoul
Summary: Harry finds himself in Naruto-verse. A new world with no expectations is full of possibilities. Even more so, if a blond little Jinchuuriki is the one who finds you. For Mature audience only: HPSS SSHP (yes, both) explicit slash
1. Chapter 1

**A/N.: **Okay, don't even start on me, I know I should continue and finish my already existing stories, but this is exactly why my profile says that anyone is free to continue them. That said, I won't abandon them, and try my best to finish all of them.

Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

Harry felt as if he had been forcibly apparated to the moon, or maybe even farther. He felt groggy, his head and his whole body hurt. He didn't remember anything and couldn't concentrate enough to even try to think. The only thing he registered after at least ten minutes of coming back to the world of more or less living was that someone was poking him on the face.

He grunted, signalling his semi coherent state, but when he tried to open his eyes, he had to shut them fast, because the light hurt his eyes and made the pounding in his head worse. Next he tried to move his limbs a bit, cautiously this time, and got the distinct feeling that he wouldn't want to move, not if he was not a masochist and he was decidedly not.

The poking didn't cease, so he resolved himself to at least open his eyes no matter how slowly or how much it hurt. As he worked, he thanked God, Merlin and any and every mighty being for his decision to take an eyesight correcting potion in the beginning of his eighth year. At that time it was more of a declaration that he didn't have to go back to the Dursleys, along with moderate but new casual clothing, that he got himself as a present.

It didn't matter what happened to him, he was sure his glasses wouldn't have survived it, and he would be as vulnerable as a newborn deer calf. Not that he felt particularly strong at the moment, mind you.

He managed to open his eyes enough to actually see, and waited for the picture to clear. What he puzzled him. The one poking him, STILL, was a small child of maybe five years, and he was in a bloody forest with trees so great he was just able to make out the lowest branches, and all above his head was a mass of green.

When he finally had enough, and deemed his aches bearable, he caught the kid lightning fast by his middle, and proceeded to tickle the little shit till he could only gasp for air and laugh. The kid looked so surprised and maybe frightened before he seized him, he wanted to laugh too.

As it turned out, once he got moving, he didn't hurt as much, even if he was still a bit stiff. After extracting his revenge, and making the child positively shriek with laughter, he flopped back to his back next to the little blond.

"Ojisan, what are you doing here?" Harry knew the kid was talking in another language, but it felt like when he was listening to snakes, he got the feeling that he shouldn't understand, but he did anyway. This didn't help with his trepidation. Where the hell was he, and how did he get there? "Why are you lying here? And what are you wearing? It looks so weird, you know! Where are your weapons? Or are you civilian? Aren't you hungry? You know I saw you in the morning here first after some explosions, or whatnot was in this area and when I looked around and came back, you were still here and didn't wake until just now. I was here or more precisely there" he pointed to an area a little away that seemed like a meadow, with a pair of stumps at one side, and a little stream at the other "training, because I'll start my ninja training next year and all…" Here he had to stop, not being able to talk through Harry's hand, which was on top of the kid's mouth.

It was a lot to take in. So he was here for some time, in a strange place where he sticked out, like a sore thumb. Ninja were totally normal if the way the kid talked was any indication, and they bred them from an early age too. At least he understood the language.

"Okay kid, I'll answer, but I can only do that if you shut up a bit, okay?" He cautiously took his hand away, and heaved a sigh, when not new questions and statements came forth, before he started speaking though it dawned on him, that he didn't even know the little tyke's name. "My name is Harry. What's yours?" He asked, not sure he wanted him to start speaking again, but deciding it was only polite to introduce themselves first.

"I'm Naruto-ttebayo! (1)" Was the answering shout.

"Uh, come again? I didn't catch that."

"Naruto." It was accompanied by an 'are-you-stupid-or-only-your-hearing-is-bad-old-ma n' look.

"Hello Naruto, I'm Harry." But it didn't come up right, it sounded more like 'Harii' (2). He shrugged, after all, he had already heard his name hissed this at least vaguely resembled to the original. "Now, back to your questions. I'm hungry all right, but I don't know this place. As for how I got here, I'll tell you when I remember it. And if I remember well, you asked me if I was a civilian. I'm not exactly, but after looking around, I'll be able to tell more." The most pathetic part was, that he really tried to answer the questions to the best of his ability.

Naruto was staring into his eyes for what seemed like forever, before nodding to himself, and taking Harry's hand. "Come on then, the village is just on the other side of my training ground. I'll help you." And he grinned brightly, but somehow Harry felt that this kid was older than his physical age. Harry couldn't but smile back warmly.

They made their way to the clearing, where little Naruto flitted here and there, collecting… weapons. "Mind telling me about those?" He asked, fearing that the kid would stab or slice himself with them. He didn't but he seemed clumsy with them.

"Hmm?" He looked up. "These? They are just my kunai and shuriken." He held up first an elongated and then a star shaped weapon. "They can be thrown, but kunai are used in close combat too." He was obviously cleverer than an average five years old. So why did Harry have a feeling that it was more a bad than a good thing?

"So you train with these?"

"Yeah, mostly throwing, but I'm not very good. I saw others training with their clans, both in chakra use and taijutsu though."

So he didn't have a clan, most likely no family at all, Harry was eerily reminded of his own childhood, wondering if he looked so old too. "Could you tell me about chakra a bit more?" He sat down, more to take them to the same level than resting, even if he still felt his body strain a bit.

Naruto went back to him, and sat down before him. "From the scroll Jijii gave me, it is from physical and spiritual energy, you mix them, and you can do things with them. It said that with hand signs you can use jutsus, but with just chakra you can stick to things like walls, or manipulate your body, or … I don't really know. Lots of things." It was still more than he expected.

"Can you show me?" He didn't know how, but if he could learn, he would fit in better.

Naruto stood up again, and brought his hands together and squeezed his eyes shut, concentrating. Harry felt it immediately, this energy. It was like magic, but heavier, more solid. Harry remembered that it was two energies mixed, so he rose to his knees, going a bit closer to examine it. When he got in contact, he could isolate the two types, one felt more like water, the more solid and heavy part, the other like air, light and fleeting, just like his magic. It was curious, but in theory he could learn with training his body if he didn't have some already.

"Thanks, you can stop now. Would you do something for me?" Harry asked, again wary, but this would decide his next course of action, and if he would have to be a shopkeeper or could be more.

Naruto opened his eyes, and looked expectantly at Harry. Harry slowly pulled out his wand, still not sure how a piece of wood survived when he felt broken first awakening. "This, is a wand. Most likely you didn1t see one before, and please don't tell others about it, or anything connecting to it." He waited for Naruto's nod, before continuing. "I want you to wave it, but please don't point to either of us with it." He was serious, still remembering how he blew up a vase when trying out for his own. "Don't channel chakra, but don't fight it, if you feel energy taken, okay?"

Naruto felt like an idiot. Really. Waving a piece of branch, it just felt stupid. He did it anyway, not knowing what to expect, but he felt funny, like it was pulling something from him. And when he finished the wave, the tree he was pointing at, suddenly bowed and started twisting. It stopped after a few seconds, looking extremely loopy. Naruto stared wide eyed, while Harry had a small smile on his lips.

"What was that? What just happened?" The blond rounded on the wizard. Harry couldn't tell if he was panicked, angry, excited, elated or just plain shocked. Harry couldn't tell if he, himself was feeling one or more of those feelings. He took the wand, and slipped it back to its holder under his robe and strapped to his bicep.

"That was the proof that I can become a ninja." He smiled, and was delighted to see it mirrored on the blond's face. "You said that chakra was from two kinds of energy right?" He got a nod. "Well, from where I come from, we use just one of them, but I think with training, I can gain that too. How did you feel when waving the wand?" He wanted to confirm his theory after all.

Naruto here got contemplative. "It was strange, like it was pulling something out of me."

"Can you remember how it felt compared to your chakra?" Praying time!

Naruto closed his eyes again, arms crossed, humming now and then. "It came from around my chest, but when I use chakra it is more complex, from all over my body, concentrating in my belly." How the hell was this kid even only five years? "Oh, I know it used the spiritual energy right? And the physical is the one I feel all over my body, right?"

"Yes, that's what I think too." Harry looked up, seeing that the sun started to descend in the sky. It would be dark in an hour. "We should get going."

The blond jumped up, while he stood more slowly, and started dragging Harry to what seemed like a cliff… with spikes and bumps? When they got closer, it was clear that the village was in the hollow, under the mountain they were on.

Naruto turned to him, when they were nearing the edge. "This is Konoha. And these," he pointed to the bumps and spikes "are the faces of former Hokage, from the first, who formed the village, to the fourth." He swept his pointing finger from right to left. "They are the strongest ninja in the village, and that is the Hokage tower. That's where Jijii works. He says he always have to do paperwork. Something about his bane of existence or another." This kid was too coherent and informative to be five. It just wasn't possible.

"Naruto, ah, don't get me wrong, but how old are you?" He got a strange look.

"I told you I will start at the academy next year. I'm seven." Yep, better, but still too intelligent, and it worried him, fearing the why's and how's. And this meant he was too small.

"And I said that I'm not from here kiddo, how should I have known? Hmm?" He picked up the kid by the waist, throwing him over his shoulder like a bag of rice. "Now let's get down! Be careful, I don't want to drop you!" Harry saw a twisting road on his left, and started walking. Naruto on the other hand squirmed like a handful of worms, until he got free from Harry's hand, but instead of falling or jumping down, he climbed up and took a seat on his shoulders, tangling his small fists into Harry's shaggy black locks. Harry didn't mind as long as the kid was okay.

They made their way into the village, and the streets. The moment they entered though, there was a masked person, most likely a ninja in front of them.

"Identify yourself!" was the non-too-gentle command. Harry pulled out his wallet, and handed his driving license over. He knew it was worthless here most likely, but he couldn't resist. He was rewarded, when he could see the blank look in the eyeholes of the mask, and the ninja had the aura of confusedness rolling off him. He straightened, and started again "I said…" but was interrupted.

"That IS my identity card, but it might be easier if I see your leader, or someone I can clear my stay with." He was hard-pressed not to laugh, and with Naruto silently shaking on his shoulders, it got harder by the minute.

"Come with me." The ANBU Cat, not that either youth knew this, said stiffly, before leading them into the tower, and requesting audience with the Hokage. He deemed it necessary, and easier. If he needed to be taken to T&I, there were more comrades there too.

"Come in." Came a scratchy, old voice from the office. They obeyed, Naruto still perched high, apparently immensely enjoying this new, because it had to be new, experience. As they filed in, first the pair, then their escort, the third looked up, and as a sure sign of strange, didn't go back to his paperwork to multitask. He looked at the ANBU, and only said "Report."

He stiffened, assuming his pose and giving the meagre information he possessed. "Hai, Hokage-sama. I was patrolling the outer skirt of the village when I spotted him. He gave me this as identification." He handed over the little plastic card.

'What is this? Is this a language? And what material is this?' And so on, the questions went through the old man's head, but he didn't voice any of this. He had to be strong and know everything, or seem like he did to successfully lead a village filled with ninja. "Care to explain …?"

"Call me Harry. And I'd be happy, but I know little myself, so please bear with me." Harry took back the card, slipping it back into is wallet and that into his back pocket. "I don't know how I got here, but I came most likely in the morning. Naruto here found me, and was kind enough to wake me, right brat?" He teased, squeezing one of his legs gently to make sure he didn't take it the wrong way. He was rewarded with a snicker. "From what I've seen, which is not much as we were just entering the village, and what I've heard I'm most likely from another universe, timeline, planet or reality. I don't really know, once I remember more, I'll be happy to share though. Ah, we confirmed that I could be able to use chakra, but I don't know much about it as of now. Ummm, what else. Eh, I'd like to stay for the time being and I'm" when he heard Naruto's stomach rumble he laughed a bit "we are really hungry." He finished.

"He can stay with me! Please Jijii!" Naruto was bouncing now, voice so pleading Harry was glad he didn't see the face. It was more than likely to be deadly with huge eyes and a pout and everything. He again was hard pressed not to laugh seeing the horrified, 'I-know-already-I'm-doomed-but-I'll-fight-a-bit-an yway' look on the Hokage's face.

With a heavy sigh, the greying man agreed, before Harry saw a glint in his eyes. It was not like Dumbledore's were, not the mischievous twinkling that never left the old wizard's eyes, but an 'I've-got-an-idea' twinkle that he masked expertly the next second. Harry was just too well trained with his former mentor. "All right, Naruto, he can stay with you. And as a welcome of sorts, I'll pay for your first meal here." He threw a pouch to Harry, who after seeing the old man's eyes flash upwards, smiled and thanked him. After that, they said their goodbyes, and set out.

But again, life just couldn't be easy, but as Harry was used to it, it didn't even surprise him. What he didn't pay attention to before was that people were staring and whispering. They didn't even do it like he was a stranger; he didn't feel the curiosity, but hatred and scorn. What made him more concerned and angry was that it was directed to the little blond. This just spelled trouble and he would not stand at the side lines when a whole village treated Naruto like the Dursleys did him. Oh no, and he would have fun beating some sense into idiots if the need arise.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen wasn't sure he made a wise decision, but he was sure he would do it again, seeing how happy Naruto became. The stranger was honest, even if it was too odd to comprehend. And he would have a light guarding. Now you ask why light? He could ask for heavy guard, at least one ANBU trailing the man all times of the day. He could have a medium guard, with focused, but long distance guard when he was awake. He chose instead to only notify every ANBU that was on duty, or started after this moment, that they had a guest, with description, and an order that if there's anything suspicious they should report, or apprehend him. The ANBU would go about their jobs like any other day, but look out for him.

It was easy. He chose this, because Naruto trusted the man to carry him. The blond seemed naïve, and maybe even stupid to others, but that was a front. He knew animosity, hatred and everything in between intimately. If Naruto trusted his man, he would give him the benefit of doubt. (3)

And so, Sarutobi didn't hesitate to give out his order to the still present Cat who disappeared instantly.

* * *

Harry was seething. When he saw a restaurant that looked good, he turned and approached it, even as he felt the blond become rigid. If he was right, which he didn't want, they would leave fast, but he hoped for a nice meal there instead.

Of course he wasn't that lucky. The moment they stepped inside, everyone froze, some horrified, some practically frothing in the mouth and second later the owner stiffly informed them that they didn't have any free tables. Harry didn't need more, and strode out of the two-third filled place.

He went to the nearest alley, a dark little nook with nobody in sight and coaxed Naruto from his shoulders. He didn't let the kid down however.

Naruto looked like everything was okay, that it was normal. Harry knew the feeling, and as he already had the child in his arms, he hugged the blond as hard as he dared, saying sorry, promising that he wouldn't expose him to this if he could help. As he murmured, he felt the rigidness leave Naruto, it was something he didn't even notice until now, meaning the little blond always, or even before he picked him up was so bound up, then came the shaking, and the sobs, as Naruto started to cling to this stranger that did more than even the Hokage had. (If not materially, but emotionally.)

It was nice to feel protected for the first time in his life. He felt that he could trust in Harry, that the man cared. They stayed there until both felt lighter and calmer.

"We should go home, and I'll cook something if you like." Harry said, brushing off the remaining tears with his robes. They were ruined anyway. The blond consented easily, and led them to a little rundown place. When he looked around seeing the various empty cups and other trash littering the floor, he sat down on a chair, settling Naruto in his lap.

"Okay kid, while I go out to buy the ingredients, you should clean up a bit. What do you say?" It was not a command, and not a request, but it still was clear that he should do it, so he consented. It was no big deal, he was already a semi-tidy person. He didn't just leave about everything. What could spoil, left a stain or could smell bad, he chucked into the trashcan, cleaning the apartment as a whole only once in a while, but it was manageable this way.

Harry, after walking with Naruto had a general idea of the people and the clothes, so he glamoured himself into a bland man, not too different from himself. From there, it was a pleasant evening. He got everything in a nearby shop, and Naruto helped cooking. He was constantly talking or asking things, but luckily it was more about the village and their meal and why do you do it this way and why not do that before this.

They set the table together, again Harry coaching Naruto, and ate. Naruto held up the conversation even when they had a bath, together in Naruto's request, but with Harry in boxers and up until they settled down on Naruto's bed, Harry on his back, with Naruto resting his head on the strong (for a civilian) shoulder curled up at the raven's side. Harry was glad he had a bottomless charmed backpack shrank in his robe. He was obviously planning to travel somewhere judging by the clothes and other things, he just had to remember. Harry chose a pair of simple sleeping pants, while Naruto dressed in swirl patterned pyjamas and the most adorable beaver hat Harry ever saw.

He was glad the kid was the one to find him. It almost seemed fate, and with his luck it was a hard and rocky one too. Oh, well.

They both drifted into deep, relaxing sleep.

* * *

**A/N.:**

(1) I won't use Naruto's dattebayo otherwise, but I wanted to at least show that he used it, I just can't write it into English script and still make it sound good. So you just have to excuse me for this.

(2) No, I won't spell it like that, but they'll pronounce his name like this.

(3) After a time Naruto put up a protection not to let others hurt him anymore. What he didn't know didn't hurt. This created his idiot persona, but it is not even half developed by this time (because I say it!), so no orange but thin clothes, no goofy but not really happy grin but aged before his time and intelligent because he has to be Naruto. He isn't happy, but the cruelty really hit him in the academy, and then came the whole package with pranks and all.

2013.05.17


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N.: **I'm updating so fast for two reasons: one, I've got this written; two, you guys seem to like the story so far. So welcome my longest chapter so far!

* * *

When Harry woke next, he didn't know if he should curse or laugh. The thing that woke him was a leg, more precisely a foot poking him, wonder of wonders, on his face. As it turned out, Naruto was a restless sleeper and he managed to turn around and sprawl over the bed and Harry by morning. This called for revenge! (And manhandling the kid was fun so why not?)

Naruto found himself smothered by a hug, or he thought when he was coherent enough. He tried to get out of the arms but before he could panic, he heard Harry's voice coo.

"Good morning, my little Sunshine! You want to spend the day with me? Really? I know you love me, so let's get ready okay darling?" And it went like this, and in the meantime Harry got up, the blond still in his arms, while he went to the kitchen. He thanked the deities that he bought ingredients for breakfast too.

While Harry still didn't remember how he got there, or what his circumstances were before coming here, he decided that he wouldn't dwell on it. His little blond - yes, his! - took his mind off of his previous world and prevented any panic attack he might have, and frankly he seemed to need Harry. It was a no-brainer really, after seeing the people glare and whisper, he wouldn't leave Naruto.

Naruto was happy. No matter how strange this feeling was, how odd Harry seemed, Naruto wanted him to stay. Not that he had much time to think, now that he had someone to talk to, someone who hugged him and taught him, even if it was trivial things other kids already knew, he would enjoy their time to the fullest.

After a breakfast they made together, they got ready for the day.

"Hey Sunshine! Do you have anything to do today?" Harry asked a bit unsure. He hoped the kid didn't need to work this young!

"No, but I was gonna train." Naruto peered up through his golden bangs, which made Harry almost overlap him with himself it was so familiar. He got on his knees, and smiled. He would help.

"You want to do it together? We could do things like the clans do." He said. "Hey, ninjas have to be stealthy right?" He got an enthusiastic nod. "So we could start your training with watching others, to see what they do. What do you say?"

Naruto got contemplative, but nodded slowly. "So it's training to see how to train?" He brightened up. "Okay!"

"But you'll have to help me, because I'm not really good with it." He ruffled those tufts, knowing that doing things together and above all, with Naruto helping him, he would see some errors and not make them himself. He learned while teaching the DA that he learned a lot by observing and correcting others.

"Okay, I'm good at sneaking!" Naruto was grinning by now. And so they set out. Before every clan scouting, Harry stopped Naruto, to ask about them. It proved to be invaluable, and he was amazed how much Naruto knew, mostly by seeing them.

At the Inuzuka's they had to watch out for the wind, with the Uchiha's they didn't even dare to ruffle a leaf or breath too loudly, they didn't even go near the Hyuuga, but with others they had an easy time. It turned out, that the kids mostly learned family jutsu and taijutsu. Weapon handling was also popular. This got Harry thinking.

While Naruto was capable of patience, he didn't want to use it if he could avoid. Just like himself. So Harry planned to drop the bomb when they were done with dinner. "Darling. Does this place have a library?"

"Yes, but they don't really like me there." was the hesitant answer. Harry wasn't really expecting anything else from the villagers by now. It didn't mean he liked it.

"We should go there at least for a little time tomorrow. You okay with that?" When Naruto didn't meet his eyes, Harry got the feeling that something was wrong. "Sunshine. Look at me." He pulled his little blond into his arms. "Tell me what's wrong, please."

"I…" He didn1t seem to know how to tell, but after a few minutes he seemed to steel himself. Naruto met Harry's eyes dead-on, determination shining through. "I don't know how to read." This was as far as his brave mask carried him. "I… They didn't teach me, and I couldn't just go to Jijii, he has a lot of work, but I didn't have any other to go to, so…" Ah, this cleared up the confusion.

"It's okay lovely, I'm here. I'll help you." Even if he didn't know how, because everything swam in his eyes, translating, but he would help somehow.

The next day, Harry paid a visit to the Hokage requesting a teacher for reading and writing to Naruto, and after seeing the horrified look on the third's face, they agreed on a tutor visiting every evening for two hours. Harry asked for the tutor to not be informed of Naruto's identity. He agreed, if just to see how that would turn out.

After that, they got into a schedule. In the mornings they went to the library, where Harry would alternate between reading out loud to Naruto, and studying by himself, while Naruto tried to sneak up on him as training. After a light lunch came the physical training, with lot of running, basic forms of punching and kicking, and even helping each other with weapons. While Harry wouldn't be as natural as Naruto, he could help with the blond's aiming problems, making sure he didn't injure himself, and they even started doing chakra control exercises. This last Harry found in the library, with explanations and at least ten levels of control exercise. By the evening Naruto was calmer, having spent his energy, and Harry was knackered. Naruto had a glamour placed on him, to make him resemble Harry, with black hair and brown eyes, and also hid the whisker marks. This was how the tutor saw him, and treated Naruto with professionalism.

The Hokage offered to make being with Naruto a mission to Harry, to get some pay, but he refused. The amount the little blond got was enough for two if no one knew it was him, and nowadays Harry was the one to go shopping. Funny how it wasn't enough for two when people knew Naruto was the one buying things.

* * *

After a month they got a surprise however. They were doing their routine training in the afternoon on top of the Hokages' heads when they heard a 'CRACK' sound. They both knew what it was, even if Naruto only heard it once. They abandoned their stances, because they were learning taijutsu from a scroll Harry found, even though now Naruto read some once and again too, and ran towards the sound's origin.

What, or better who they found left Harry staring like a fish. There in the middle of the forest sprawled out was no other than his invaluable, but insufferable former potions professor, one Severus Snape.

Harry didn't even think, when he pulled out his wand, and after sending a patronus to the Hokage, informing him of the new arrival, he run some tests on the man. When he seemed healthy enough, Harry came out of his daze. Realizing that he shouldn't even show his wand, he slipped it back, and after talking to Naruto a bit, they made their way back to his apartment, where no other than the third waited already for them. The picture they presented was mildly funny, Harry piggybacking Snape, while still holding one of Naruto's hands. It was a miracles he didn't sprain his own hand.

When they got in, and after settling Severus on the bed temporarily they sat down by the table, with Naruto on the lap of Harry. To the little blond's indignation, Harry got out one of his reading books, and with a few sentences coaxed him to at least try reading some when he got bored with the adults' chatter. It included a hug or two, some kisses on blond locks, and a promise for a nice dessert after supper, but he agreed reluctantly.

Sarutobi was amazed by this familiarity and trust between the two, but wisely stayed silent. He made a wise decision it seemed.

It turned out that this Sevros (1) was a poison and antidote specialist in their world. Harry said he would talk to the man, but they decided to all wait together for him to wake.

Harry also confessed that the white genjutsu like stag that carried his message was normal in their world, and he sent it by reflex, almost giving a heart attack to the Hokage and his guards, who tried eliminating the threat with no success whatsoever.

Sarutobi gave his permission to use it in emergencies and urgent matters, seeing as they couldn't harm it if they wanted, the message would be delivered even with triggering the ANBU's instincts. It would be a good training too.

After only two hours of talking, Naruto picked up shuffling from his bedroom, and Harry, already accustomed to the child's sharp senses let him down, following him to the room.

Before Naruto could start poking him though, Harry stopped him, signalling with a serious stare that he shouldn't do it. Harry went to the bed, and gently started shaking his former professor, taking care not to move him too much, still remembering how it hurt when he first woke.

When he felt momentary stiffening, and before the older man could move, he started talking, noticing with relief that he was talking English again. "It's okay professor, it's me, Harry. Don't move, your body will be hurting. You aren't in danger, so take your time. We'll be in the next room. When you feel up to it, please come out, okay?" He took care to use smoothing tones not to agitate the headache the other surely had. When he got a barely perceptible not, he led the other two out of the room, back to the table they vacated just now.

Harry had to explain that it was their home language, cementing his claim that he was from some other place or time or universe or whatever. He also told the old man and his Sunshine that he doesn't know how, but understands them, but hears the foreign tones under it and that he hurt all over when he got there, and he only woke after already being there at least five hours.

After getting the basic facts, they started talking about Naruto, and his training with Harry and Ebisu, his reading teacher. Now it was more like Naruto telling everything from head to toe, and how he felt and what interesting things happened after he met Harry. He even told of the few times there were more aggressive villagers, trying to 'help' Harry not to be in bad company. There was no question, after that Harry practically shouted down their wigs, and by the time he was done those people felt like an inch tall.

There were also some that tried talking to him while he went out to go shopping and Harry talked to them like they talked to him. The more courteous ones got some interesting questions that they could ponder on, the more forceful ones got a serious dressing down. Harry didn't tell this to either of them. It was starting to show though, because the villagers started being more curious and observing and not just hostile. Observing the little blond with a loving parent figure hammered home to a lot of people that he was only a child and by proxy caused some sleepless nights.

Naruto thankfully didn't pay attention to others now that he had Harry, and Harry did the same, even if he was aware of the change peripherally.

Naruto was in the middle of telling his adventures in the library, and how Harry always heard him, or sensed him and helped develop his stealth further when Snape slowly made his way out of the bedroom. He looked like hell.

All three turned to him, of course on Naruto's cue.

"_How are you feeling?"_ (2) Harry asked, not that he didn't know, but it was better to ask.

He got a groan as an answer_. "Like someone wrung me out and dipped in a corrosive potion before squeezing through a straw."_ Okay, it really was his Snape, which was good.

"It'll take time for the pain to ease, but I'm not sure if he'll understand anything you say, we1ll experiment with it okay?" Harry said turning to the Hokage, then back to Snape. _"Did you understand any of what I said?"_

"… _Bits and pieces. Like someone was tuning in an old radio. You said something about pain and experimentation right?" _was his answer.

"_That's good; I think you'll understand everything with a bit of time. How's your body? When I woke it took some time and moving to get my body to cooperate."_

"_Moving? Just great." _He didn't look enthusiastic, Harry could empathize.

"We could help Severus a bit. I think we could resume our physical training, and let Ebisu-san have a free evening. What do you say?" He looked at the little blond. It was partly because Naruto did read while the two adults were chatting. Naruto was more than happy to agree, and Sarutobi gave his blessings too, even volunteering to inform the man. Harry thanked him for this, and told Naruto that they could eat out, if he could carry the pack. He agreed, and they even gave a pack of sandwiches to the Hokage before saying goodbye. Severus was sitting in Harry's place as they made supper together. Nothing fancy, they made sandwiches with salad, got some crackers and candies for later and of course lots of bottles of juice and water.

"_Okay, we're ready. We'll go train, and please don't take it the wrong way, but until we get there I'll carry you. Once there, you can try regaining your body function as you like, but please don't go far. Also I'll be happy to answer your questions as I'm sure you'll have some."_ Harry said, turning to Snape. He didn't even think to ask Severus about what happened, if he could go back, or anything from the magical world.

Snape looked strangely at him, not able to equate this Harry with the one he knew. He was more mature, like a real parent to that kid, and more cheerful even. It was like a new person. He finally nodded, not really processing everything Harry said, and that included the carrying part, which was why he started when said brunette squatted before him, offering his back.

Reluctantly Snape got on his back, slowly moving not to abuse his muscles more than necessary. Harry got up gently, and after making sure that Naruto had the food, they made their way out. Snape got his next few surprises when first he saw the village and then they jumped up on the roof of a nearby house and travelled on top of them towards the side of a mountain with carved faces. It was unreal. Severus could only gape a bit, and take in the most he could while not moving.

"Come on kiddo, you can choose the first exercise if you get there first, but we'll start with chakra tuning if you can't!" Harry said, knowing that Naruto didn't like just staying in his bottom concentrating on a leaf even if he knew it was necessary. As predictable, Naruto didn't need more prompting, both speeding up running up on the path at the side of the mountain. When Naruto started running vertically on the side of the path, not wanting to loose and too impatient to take every turn, Harry stopped under him, saying to Snape "Hold tight on me, I can't hold you up if I have to catch him." Severus too stunned by the gravity defying stunt just nodded, not knowing this was one of the chakra training they started not too long ago. Harry knew his little Sun could take the damage with minimal injury, even if he had to learn that lesson the hard way, but if he could prevent it, he would.

To his relief Naruto made it, jumping up to the next part of the path, and not even looking back as he continued running. This prompted Harry to take a firm hold on his passenger and start running himself, though he stayed on the path, not wanting to burden Snape's muscles by going vertically himself.

Once they made it to the clearing, Harry gently let Snape down, before making his way to Naruto, picking him up in a bone crushing hug, before throwing him up into the air, and praising him for his control to be able to go upwards so far without falling.

Naruto of course reasoned later that he was done with his chakra training for the day with that, but he couldn't get away because Harry said that they both needed it. Naruto chose to do ninjutsu training of course, which started with both of them first running through the hand signs with their names like the ABC. After that came the routine they worked out, all they jutsu they learned together, mostly low rank ones like Kawarimi and Bunshin. Harry knew now that Naruto had enormous reserves, and these were extremely hard for his Naruto, but that was the reason they repeated them every time they did ninjutsu training. Naruto could do them, but he struggled.

While in the library Harry discovered of the chakra natures, and how they worked. It turned out, that people had an affinity, but it was just an indication as to what they could learn easier, meaning you could learn everything, just some harder than the other. Naruto was a wind type, while he was lightning and surprisingly earth. Oh the irony.

And so they made a point in learning all three. Little jutsu were the first they did, for Naruto a ball of pressured air, while he learned to create a little swamp from earth. When they worked out both their first ones, they got to work first on wind, Harry reasoning that they both got the first taste of it. Getting through the wind jutsus was hard for harry, but as they worked together, they got the hang of them. Then they worked on earth and finally lightning. Now they knew at least one low class technique from each element. They wouldn't start a new one until they were at least half proficient in the ones they dabbled into already.

They also got an unexpected but greatly appreciated help from Sarutobi, when he showed up on one of their trainings with a huge scroll with 'Forbidden' written on it, and taught them the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. He reasoned that they both had greater than average reserves, which Harry knew partly from experience, partly from knowing his own magical capacity, and claiming that it would help them train. And help it did. So now when they were done with their ninjutsu training, they both created a clone, that gone off to the side not too far from Snape to observe their sparing session. While the originals fought first without, then with weapons, the clones tried pinpointing errors in both their strategy and implementation, talking in low tones that Severus could hear, but the other two couldn't.

Severus wasn't just dallying either, even if he didn't seem it, he was working his muscles methodically, extending and straining them, slowly working out the kinks and feeling better by the minute. When the clones got next to him, he felt good enough to concentrate on bot pairs, feeling floored again by both understanding them, and the militaristic way they talked. What did he get himself into?

Just when the sun was setting, they stopped training, both releasing the clones, and taking a minute to sort out the memories. They went to Severus and the pack of food. They made their way to the heads of the Hokage and after settling down on the first, started taking out all the food and drinks they bought with Harry cautioning Naruto to drink some first while following his own advice, and handing a flask to Severus too.

"Drink first, and then we'll start eating." He said, and after recognizing that he spoke in the foreign language, he added "You understand me now right?" He scratched his head a bit, looking half guilty that he forgot.

"Yes, I'm sufficiently adjusted now. I would like to know, what you got yourself into this time! You do what happened right?" At Harry's look of puzzlement he sighed and continued. "Dumbledore sent you, and now me here. That much I remember. If I remember correctly he first said something about not needing me anymore before trying to hit me with an Obliviate. Obviously he didn't succeed with me, but it seems he did with you. And as much as I remember of the ritual he used, we can't go back, at least until a set time, but I couldn't decipher how long that is. Now spill, what's with this place?"

Harry was bombarded with pictures and snippets of sounds, getting back the memories he didn't need. His companions saw his tightly shut eyes and rigid body, and while Naruto sat next to him, maintaining physical contact, neither talked.

"I remember." Harry said finally. He looked years older for a second, before registering Naruto next to him and hugging his little darling. "I think you triggered something. Anyway, he said the same to me, and yes, he tried to brainwash me too, but didn't succeed with me either. He said that the Weasleys were paid to keep me close while Hermione was to lead me in my so called adventures and make sure I barely but stayed alive. It was a scheme to determine if I was needed to fulfill the prophecy, but since I 'wasn't anything extraordinary' he deemed me only a baggage and banished me here. The time limit is 10 years." He got contemplative. "Seeing my life here and there, I don't think I'll go back even when I'll be able to." He kissed Naruto's head, cuddling his Sweetie. "You should look around here too, before planning anything in ten years into the future."

"Well, that's good to know. Now tell me about this place." Snape demanded, albeit gentler than Harry ever heard him speak to him.

"Okay, here's what I know. First, the pain you felt and the headache with the radio tuning experience. This world changes your body as much as I know, that's why I was able to travel so fast and jump so far and all. Your muscles are most likely adapted by now if you aren't in pain, and the headache should be gone if you understand me perfectly. As for our training, this is a ninja village. It's the main occupation, and Sunshine here will start training next year so we're working on his basics now. They use an energy called chakra, which consists of both physical and spiritual energy. The spiritual part you know as magic. As much as I know of the whole world, there are five great and many smaller countries with ninja villages like this one. I'll show you a map later. It's more hectic here, more wars and more dangerous life, but everyone here lives like his, not just an isolated little part of the population. I'll also show you the library, but you should know that we are under surveillance. They are ninjas after all, and we're strangers just popping out of nowhere. Did I leave anything out darling?"

"I don't think so, Moonshine… Wait, where will he sleep? Should we get a new bed?" Harry lifted and eyebrow at this.

"Moonshine?" He got a giggle as answer.

"Well you call me Sunshine all the time!" Naruto poked his tongue out and Harry smiled fondly at him.

"Okay, I like it." He answered, before getting back to the previous topic. "I know you don't want to be stuck with me, but until you settle down maybe you should stick with us… Oh that's right! I wanted to tell you, that if you're interested they don't have potions but poisons and antidotes are a sure go, and there's a Torture and Interrogation section in the village. I don't know if you want to play an active role in the ninja's life while here, but I thought that these were the closest to your original occupations, and I doubt you want to teach."

Snape nodded his mind still in emergency mode. This meant he wouldn't assume his personal traits until he felt comfortable enough. He took in any information he got, and determined a course of action first. "I understand."

Thankfully they walked back to the little apartment. Harry and Severus decided on conjuring a bed for the time being, not wanting to burden their little host more. Snape didn't disturb their routine much. Once Harry showed him the library, he holed himself up there from morning to evening, collecting information on any and everything from history to current politics and much more. He didn't get away from the breakfasts and suppers that Naruto and Harry had together.

Severus didn't see it, but both Harry and Naruto noted that the potions professor started looking better by the day. He filled out a bit, and lost the gaunt look with no stress, good meals and regular sleeping pattern, he also somehow got a little color, now not being deathly pale anymore.

This led to the next morning, only after two week in the presence of Severus, to Harry asking him "Would you like to come to train with us?" Harry wasn't sure, but it couldn't hurt.

Severus considered it. He deemed his knowledge sufficient and while he wasn't planning on being a ninja, having an ace up his sleeve was never something he would refuse, even if it came from a Potter. Now it didn't matter anyway, this was a totally different person he saw in the time he's been stuck here. "Yes, that would be prudent."

While Harry seemed to have transfigured all his clothes into shorts, jumpers and other practical clothing, Severus opted for long pants and long sleeves until he caught sight of his bare forearm. His mark faded into nothingness and he didn't even realize until now. With that knowledge he quickly changed the shirt into a sleeveless one. He was a sight to behold with black slacks and a dark blue top, a color he saw everywhere in the village, with his hair gathered into a low ponytail. Harry couldn't stop staring for minutes.

Harry himself got into the habit of wearing shorts and a three quarter sleeve shirt to hide his wand, but as Severus strapped his to his tight he didn't need to hide his arms anymore. Harry also had longer hair now, just long enough not to stick every direction as it pleased but having a shaggy look that he tamed with a band to keep it out of his face. He also noticed that Naruto was letting his hair grow out, making Harry ruffle it and having rows with Naruto because of it. Harry, who didn't like showing his scar previously, now didn't have to care, because here, everyone older than fifteen had scars and nobody knew that his had an extra meaning. He liked seeing and not worrying about what others could see. He also gave Naruto a headband like his, slim and brown colored plastic when his bangs reached his eyes.

From then on, Severus joined them for a few hours every day, not always following their schedule, but sometimes helping out, correcting mistakes or sparring with one or the other, even learning jutsus. (3)

After two month that Harry spent there, the Hokage invited him and Naruto to his office. As it turned out it was the 30th of July. There he told them a secret of the village, and that he was trusting in them to be discrete with the knowledge. He told them the story of the Kyuubi.

The next day, Harry asked Severus to help them. While Harry was abysmal with occlumency, if his little Sunshine had a monster in his mind space, he would do anything to help keeping them separate. He sent his stag to the Hokage early in the morning informing him of his plan and that if he didn't approve, then please let them know in half an hour. It wasn't emergency, but Sarutobi said it would be good to train his guards too, so why not?

They got a messenger hawk ten minutes later okaying the course of action.

"Severus." Harry started, and even if they didn't talk about it, they were more equal here so it felt right using the older man's first name. "I want to ask for your help. I know you didn't succeed with me, but could you train Naru-chan in occlumency? I don't know if he has a talent, but I think he'll need it, and I'll help him outside of your lessons if you agree."

The solemn tone got Severus interested. It was not like Harry to ask for something and even more outlandish to ask for that. "Why?" Such a loaded question. Harry heaved a sigh, counting his lucky start that he already had the go ahead.

"Apparently Darling had a demon sealed in him. I wouldn't worry too much, but it's said that the beast can take control in extreme situation if the host is weak enough and allows it somehow. I don't know what that means, but I want him to know his mind and be as clear as he can on what's going on there. That also means that you should be careful if you have to enter his mind in a session. Please." And there was real pleading in his voice, not for the fear of Kyuubi, but a fear for Naruto. Snape agreed. They would spend the Saturday mornings together, when normally Harry and Naruto had free time because of the weekend.

Severus didn't know how or why, but Harry really calmed down, even attending all their sessions, and doing everything Naruto did, when they had individual exercises. He meditated with the blond before going to bed together with him, and after a time even worked with Severus on his own Occlumency and Legilimency.

He was surprisingly adept in it, now having a concrete motivation to learn. When Severus deemed him ready, they made plans to talk to the demon, of course after asking Naruto's permission and asking his opinion.

After hearing the blond's hostility and disrespect towards the Kyuubi, Harry asked if he met with it before. When Naruto replied in negative, Harry looked at him and asked "So how is this different from the villagers hating you? If you base your opinion on second or third hand knowledge, you could misread the situation horribly." Before Naruto could reply, he held up his hand "I won't say that it's definitely a good being, but don't judge before you have ample proof. Remember, this being is thousand years old, and according to your history scrolls it is bigger than even the village as a whole. How would you feel if you started destroying –for whatever reason – an anthill, and got yourself stuck in an ant? Keep this in mind, and don't judge before you are sure. Okay?" Naruto nodded. Imagining himself in an ant, he could even sympathize with the demon a bit.

Severus was half guilty, half intrigued. He was sure this speech was because of how everyone treated not just Naruto, but Harry himself, including Snape. Even if he couldn't imagine a demon being cuddly and sweet, he would just this once, heed the advice.

They agreed that Snape would enter Naruto's mind gently, while pulling Harry with himself. Naruto keeping his mind open just this once allowed them in easily. They were in a sewer system. Or it was once a sewer system. Now, the ceiling was crumbling away, letting in some light, and while the floor was wet, there were plants growing everywhere, covering the metal at most places.

Naruto was standing next to the two men, not looking interested in his surroundings. "When I first came here with Severus-sensei, it was all metal on all sides you know." He said squeezing Harry's hand a bit, before guiding them towards a rumbling sound.

The room, or hall, or whatever it was, was huge. It was like the corridors that apparently Severus and Naruto both treaded for some time now. Harry saw that while not so wide spread, the greenery and light made their way into this chamber too. What he didn't expect was the multiple poisonous and climbing plants no doubt waiting for intruders to kill them.

The chamber had bars, which on closer look were massive trees with climbing plants running up and down them. They had strange flowers on them, no doubt, that was against the Kyuubi if it tried getting out.

When they got close enough, luckily Naruto's mind not deeming them a threat, the rumbling suddenly ceased. They saw a huge eye opening, blood red with slitted pupil, staring them down. Growling started.

"What are you insignificant mongrels doing here? Who gave you the permission to come before me?" The demanding voice reminded Harry eerily of Snape's professor persona. He had to stifle a laugh when his eyes met his former teachers, and got a knowing look back. They weren't friends exactly, but comrades they definitely were, and that gave them a basic understanding by now.

Naruto was the one who talked, it being his mind and his tenant. What and how he said definitely surprised both men though. "Kyuubi-sama, we came here to talk with you. We would like to know what happened on the 10th of October." He purposely used the date, not saying something like when you attacked the village or when you were sealed away. That would just be rude. Naruto decided to be extra respectful and first ask of the past, because the ant metaphor really got to him. He had a great imagination, so it wasn't hard for it to stick.

Kyuubi eyed the trio with a look of disdain. At least they knew how to address him, even if they lacked the fear he was accustomed to seeing in the humans' eyes and face. He had years to calm down from his rage when he woke up after Madara's genjutsu, and now he had half-decent humans asking for his view on things. He decided to be generous. He told of the Uchiha and that Naruto's own father did the sealing when Madara forced him out of his mother. Kyuubi wasn't nice about it, but they got the gist of the situation by the end of his monologue. They also got a general feeling of Kyuubi's character.

Naruto bowed low, followed by both Harry and Severus who didn't say a word while here. "Thank you for your patience and for telling us what happened, Kyuubi-sama." Naruto decided not to ask about the chakra he possessed, it was better to gain some familiarity first. While Kyuubi wasn't exactly nice, he wasn't malicious as they made him out. And seeing as he didn't really have a part in the attack, Naruto didn't hate him as much now.

The huge red eyes looked down on the humans, they were intriguing. No fear, but respect. He could live with that, and maybe, just maybe they were deserving of knowing his name. Yes, he decided, they were. It was not like they would have power over him with it, so no harm done anyway.

"Call me Kurama." He rumbled. When they looked up, puzzled, he added. "That's my name." Funny how you could see and hear how exasperated he was. Maybe now he would have a better jailor, even if he was stuck here. Seeing the trio bow again, and thank him for the privilege he had enough. Kyuubi sent a mild wave of chakra to kick them out. He wanted to sleep.

* * *

"That was informative." Harry was the first to come back to his senses, mind still reeling. When he saw Naruto close to crying, he got up from the floor, sitting next to his blond on the bed, pulling Severus with him by their still joined hands. Harry hugged his darling and after a minute Severus followed suit, enclosing both of them in his arms. He was not an emotional man, but there were no expectations here, and he was starting to ease up. This was a situation that he would've avoided at all costs when he was a Death Eater spy, and Potions Professor but he was neither here.

He had free time, no pressure and he could have a life. He started to see what Harry talked about when he said he didn't want to go back; both of them were happier here. Maybe even a special someone, but Severus wasn't holding his breath on that, seeing how his previous acquaintances saw him.

He was a bit taken aback when he felt Harry's hand stroking his arm and only noticed then that Naruto's head was resting on his shoulder, a pair of warm green eyes fixed on his own. He found that he was smiling back. Slowly they separated, talking with Naruto long into the night. The little blond having a hard time with getting to know about his parents and their decision, also finding out that there was an evil man trying to capture Kurama even now, which meant killing him. Harry and Severus promised to help him any way they could.

* * *

**A/N.:**

(1) Again I just wanted to show that they'll mangle his name too, but I'll stick to his normal spelling in the future.

(2) When they're speaking in English I'll slant it, because it won1t stay for long.

(3) While Harry is okay with ninjutsu he doesn't exactly have the discipline for genjutsu, something in which Severus is naturally gifted seeing his control. He doesn't reveal this to the others, because one: they don't need to know, and two: they don't have the control needed to learn, or at best only the bare minimum.

Yes, I also updated because I wanted to introduce Severus, but I couldn't exactly state that before the chapter. So, good? Bad? Mistakes? Something unclear? Feel free to point out to me anything! :)

Also, before I forget, Severus might seem OOC, but given that he doesn't have to act like an ass, and can't afford any mistakes until he knows the consequences, I deliberabtely made him like this, and I don't think he'll revert back to his Professor state, not seriously at least.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N.:** Hey all, I hope you'll like it. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites! Enjoy!

* * *

The night was restless to put it mildly. While Naruto only had a mild nightmare, conjured by all his new knowledge, Harry had one that was reminiscent of his worst Hogwarts nightmares.

Naruto found himself in a black space, not knowing where he was, or what he should do. He saw someone in the distance, first only a dot, then as the person came closer, Naruto saw the swirling mask writhing in place of the man's face, his clothes were drenched in blood and the closer he was, the more he resembled a beast. When Naruto could make out enough of the man, he started running away, but he didn't seem to get any farther.

Just as the mirage was getting arm length close, trying to reach out, Naruto was jerked awake by a blood curdling scream. A scream coming from Harry, who was reliving some of the worst tortures he saw in his visions and anything, his mind came up with.

Naruto felt his heart pounding feverishly in his ribcage, in his ears, in his whole body, but even the rapid pounding couldn't keep out Harry's voice. He had to calm his own rapid breathing and try to first orient himself, before he realised what was happening, and when he finally turned to Harry, Severus was already by his side, shaking the young man.

Harry sprang up, one second on the bed, the next he was just to the side of the window, crouching and pointing his wand blindly forward. It took him a few seconds to see where he was and why wasn't anything happening. When he finally registered the wide eyes and the two people who had them, he collapsed and shook a bit, relieved that he was in another world or whatever.

The little blond, seeing that there was no danger, but shaken by both his dream and Harry's snuck closer to Severus, burrowing himself in the older man's side.

For his part, Severus was glad that his occlumency was intact, and he had a clear head. While he was sure he should hug Naruto back, or go to Harry and reassure him, he just sat there, trying to sum up the situation. It was enough though, for Harry collected himself shortly after, already accustomed to these, and for Naruto it was enough that the man wasn't pulling away.

Harry finally got up from the floor, and sat next to the others on the bed. Stroking the blond whisps, he finally started. "I'm sorry to wake you." He looked up, conveying that it included both his flat mates. "Maybe this little chat with the big bad demon had more of an impact on me than I thought, huh?" There was only silence in the room. "Sorry for scaring you." And he was.

Naruto picked up on his melancholy, and blurted out "It's okay, I had a nightmare anyway. It's good you woke me!" After registering what he said, he clamped his mouth shut. He didn't want to tell, didn't want them to know that he was afraid, that he felt helpless and weak. It didn't matter that Harry had a nightmare too, he was already strong, but Naruto felt ashamed after his admittance.

"Oh Sunshine, don't worry. We may not be ninjas, but we're strong. We'll help you! Didn't we say it before going to bed?" Harry looked up again, seeking silent agreement from his black eyed comrade. He got it.

Severus's mind was reeling. Did he really change so much? In Hogwarts he hated kids, when he talked, it was so much sarcasm and barbs it was dripping and almost literally slashing, he didn't care for anything but doing his duties and staying alive. Now here he was, with a child, promising to help willingly, while staying together with a man – because Harry long grew up if he ever had a childhood – which he thought he hated before coming here.

He found that it wasn't the kids he couldn't stand, but the disrespect, the thoughtlessness, the cruelty above everything. This one, still pressed to his side, didn't judge him, this one wasn't any of those, this one needed him as much as he needed Harry.

And Harry, Harry was a different person here. He showed his real self, not the Gryffindor, not the celebrity he thought he saw, but a flesh and blood man, with fears and strengths, who was caring and seemed to crave human contact as much as the child did.

Maybe Harry wasn't perfect, but Severus found that he didn't hate him now, not in this world. With the longer hair he didn't even look so much like his father, so it was easier to bear. Severus still saw Lily too, but his only obligation to his long lost friend was to keep Harry whole and alive and he wasn't going to complain too much if things stayed like this.

It also helped enormously that he didn't have to put on his game masks. He didn't have to be a Death Eater, an unfair and unlikable professor – again for his DE mask – and he didn't have to watch his back every second of the day. Did he miss someone from there? He trusted Dumbledore, but that turned out to be almost fatal, so no. He didn't have close friends and he didn't have any trusted left there. On one hand it was depressing, on the other, it was liberating.

From the people he saw, there were all kinds of freaks here, so he could be anything, and seeing as Harry changed so much – he wasn't even Potter anymore, not even in his thoughts he was so different – he could too. It would be hard, he would feel vulnerable, but it was better than complete isolation. He was isolated enough, and he couldn't take THAT anymore, thank you very much.

"You both need to work harder in occlumency and you BOTH forgot to meditate before going to bed. This can't happen again. When you have order in your minds, you can go back to sleep again, but not before." Okay, so he still had a teacher in him, but he was one for more than fifteen years. "If you can't center yourself, you will lose your cool in battle and do rash things." He sent a meaningful look towards Harry, who had the grace to blush. "There is no advantage in knowing techniques if you don't have the mind capacity to use them when needed." He again turned to Harry, praying that it would be a good choice, and not the disaster they had before. "And you depend too much on your wand. Your magic is strong enough, so we will start training you to use it without wand, or without incantation, then both if you can. The first includes you, since there are no wands here, and you can't take ours. We'll start with little things, but I'll only teach you two, if you take this seriously. I won't take any attitude other than serious and devoted." _Oh, Merlin what did I get myself into?_ He thought belatedly, realizing that this was indeed Harry Potter and he just offered additional help. Well, he wasn't forced, so he could end it when he liked at least.

Harry was gaping like a fish. He did not just hear that, right? He was going to have to learn from Snape again? But, this wasn't exactly the one he knew at Hogwarts was it? He didn't insult Harry so far, well not too much, even if he was reluctant to socialize with him. And, looking down to Naruto, Harry knew he needed any and every advantage he could get. They weren't living in England anymore, they were in the middle of a ninja village, which dealt with skirmishes and assassination and guarding duties and trained killers from the age 8. He couldn't afford any weaknesses.

His little blond found him, and needed him as much as he needed a real guardian when He was a child, even more, since he's living in a deadly world. Harry knew how it felt, that's why he was so ready to defend Naruto, that's why he felt attached from the second they set foot in Konoha. Maybe it was a bit selfish, but he felt better knowing Naruto was in good hands, his own, and Severus, and Naruto was happier he thought, or hoped at least.

There was no getting out of this, so he nodded, determined to do better this time around. Now he didn't have the world on his shoulders, nobody expected anything from him, he wasn't thrust into confrontations he knew nothing about, but he had a motive, a driving force he didn't have before, he had someone to protect who did need him, not like the wizarding society, who just didn't want to do anything and waited for a child to fight in their stead.

"C'mon chibi (1), we should do the straightening up fast, so we can have some quality sleep time… Hey, don't doze off on me now, you heard Severus!" While Naruto sleepily got up and sat down further down the bed Indian style, Severus, satisfied that his orders were followed, got up and went back to his own bed. He still didn't know why the other two slept together, but judging by the way they both craved contact and how much like a parent and child they behaved, he guessed it was mostly to reassure themselves of the other's existence.

They didn't have any more problems that night.

* * *

After the agreement, they changed their schedule a bit. Because wandless and silent magic usage was both hard on the body and mind, they decided to use Saturday afternoon for that, after the occlumency lessons, hoping for more focus. That also forced them to clear up Friday, to make sure both Naruto and Harry had enough energy to do their best, and not collapse from exhaustion.

Severus also joined them on Thursdays, when he taught both youngsters a bit of politics, a bit of strategy and tactics, and most of all, the foundations to genjutsu. He saw that both had problems with it, or more like they didn't even include it to their learning and exercises, and decided that at the least they should know how to dispel one or cast the most basic, but fairly chakra consuming ones.

They fast got to know that while both Harry and Naruto were more of the show me what to do, and when I can already do it you can try explaining types, they were fairly fast learners. Severus slowly became more and more involved with their training, not just teaching, but doing physical exercises with them, and learning ninjutsu. They also discovered that he had wind and water as affinities. It was lucky on one hand, because Naruto could help him with wind, but it also meant that they had to start with a new element. It was ironic that the only element they didn't touch so far was fire, which the village was famous for. Harry also joked a bit about how wind suited Severus with his cutting remarks, and after getting to know that if one was able to combine the two, they got ice, he discreetly sidled away into another room and burst out in pearling giggles. The strangest thing was, Severus didn't begrudge these to him, mostly because he knew, felt that Harry didn't have malicious intentions towards him.

They got into the habit of finding the equivalent of a jutsu in magic. Not that they could find all, or most, but there were some, and if one deviated from the traditional attacks, even if the attack did the same, the enemy could become confused long enough to gain an advantage over him/her.

While creating a swamp wasn't one that they could do both ways, hurtling a rock or a piece of hard earth was the matter of a levitation charm. They equated the Bunshin and Henge to Illusions, and Kawarimi and Shunshin with Apparition. They also tried other elementary spells, figuring out, how to use in battle. With Naruto, it was surprisingly easy.

Lumos, for example gained two new usages, one was that of a blinding tag, the other was simply sending the light towards the enemy, giving a second's time of a fright to unbalance them.

They settles into a schedule again, Severus four days with the other two, in two teaching, one working together and on one free day. He started researching plants, poisons and antidotes, medical knowledge – just a bit – and human anatomy – again. He missed his potions, and the closest thing he found was this, and the more he knew, the more challenge he found. It was like discovering potions again, new elements, and new possibilities. He grudgingly found himself enjoying those more and more. Maybe he didn't need precise stirring or sequence here, but the measurements, the reactions were no less fascinating. It also added to his delight, that he didn't need to teach it to unappreciative brats. He got to search the library, venture the village and woods for ingredients, and though he wasn't particularly proud of this, he got free test subject in the form of mice and cockroaches.

Naruto and Harry saw the neat piles in one corner of the living room, but Harry stopped Naruto before he could so much as go five feet close to them. "But…" was all the blond could say, before he saw the wary look on Harry's face.

"Let's ask first. You didn't know him for long, so you can't know, but those could be poisonous, and I don1t know about you, but I don't want to die, or if he discovers we touched it, part of the collection." This managed to discourage Naruto long enough.

When Severus got home, he got an armful of blond, bombarding him with questions and demands about his herbs and poisonous plants collection. He froze in short order, both because of the unfamiliarity of the action and closeness, and because of the thought of either of the other two carelessly touching anything in his corner.

He found Harry with his eyes, who rushed to assure him that they didn't touch, didn't go close and only just looked at them for a short time. After calming down, he showed Naruto and Harry what he got so far, asking while he was at it, if he could dry some of them by the window. He planned on experimenting with them. When he was done, Naruto got up, and ran to his room. He thought it was a bad omen, but he was astonished, when the blond came back with a wooden box, with compartments, in one of them was plain greenish white powder, some had dried plants, some had paste or other colour powders.

He couldn't be more amazed, when Naruto started explaining about the plants, their usage, the healing salves – for burns, cuts, or simple bruises – and the powders – sneezing and itching powder, also a nutrient pill experiment, that was still in powder form, and didn't have all the attributes needed. That evening was spent with the two animatedly conversing, while Harry was looking on, a bit dazed how open and almost radiant Severus was while talking about his passion. He later got up, and prepared dinner, only interrupting the discussion so far as to beckon them to the table to eat.

They got another change in their schedule.

* * *

Severus found himself more and more integrated in the others' life, finding that he didn't mind teaching and that it was easier and more rewarding now that he didn't have to include Ministry nonsense and could go on need to know basis, and that he had willing students.

He also learned much from and of both his companions. Therefore he couldn't decide if he should lecture, yell at or laugh with the blond kid, when, after a free Sunday when Naruto vanished for most of the day, the whole village was ringing with sneezing. It turned out, that Naruto was a prankster before they got there, and while he didn't need to do it anymore, he wouldn't part with the tradition.

He somehow managed to modify the powder he had – with his new knowledge from Severus – and made the thing stick to the inside of the nose for longer, making it last for around ten, twenty sneezes. It was a little change, but he managed to prank every single citizen in the village bar the best ANBU (and that was around two or three people), even the Hokage. In a day's work.

He would be either a huge headache, or an invaluable asset to the village, most likely both.

When Severus was about to reprimand the blond for his actions, Harry burst out laughing, congratulating him on his technique and sneakiness, which is a much needed skill for shinobi, and asked him for a step by step explanation, turning the prank effectively into a training session for tactics and implementation. It didn't take much time to draw Severus into the discussion, looking for flaws, and taking about both the powder and what else could be accomplished in a similar way.

* * *

As the time went by, Harry took to disappearing too, when Naruto and Severus had their weekly 'what-can-you-create-with-these-ingredients-and-ho w-deadly-or-healing-it'll-be' day. In fact, he did part time jobs, delivering packages, doing waiter or cook's job, shopping for the elder and the like, even some D rank missions if he didn't have anything other to do.

The reason for it was Naruto's birthday that came closer with every week. He wanted to buy a present, or at least ask, if the blond wanted something, and get it if he could. He didn't know, but Severus also found a way to produce income, with his concoctions. He was only selling basic healing salves and mild poisons, but he got good money even for that, because the only other one who produced such was Anko, and she only sold snake poison.

* * *

The council was restless. They saw the two strangers. Some of them even knew that they were close to the fox brat, but couldn't get any information from the Hokage or the ANBU. The first, because he wasn't an idiot, the second because they didn't register any abnormal from the pair, so they didn't investigate them.

They found that Cat escorted them to the tower first and tried to first interrogate him, then to order him to spy on them, but Kakashi just couldn't bring himself to go near his teacher's son. After that meeting, he reported to Sarutobi, who for once was strict, and stopped the council from interfering.

That didn't mean that they couldn't send their own clan spies, or do the dirty work themselves.

Luckily they were for the moment too lazy to do more than discuss, speculate and badmouth – yes, without knowing anything first.

More luckily Danzo dismissed them as unimportant. He would kill them if they got in his way though.

* * *

October 10th was fast to arrive. After a few minutes of discussion Severus and Harry agreed to take out the blond for a nice meal, buy him some clothes and anything he might want.

The day even started differently. While Harry did get up – even if he slept in too – to make breakfast, Naruto only got up when he smelt the delicious aroma of pancakes with jam and milk. They went out to get at least some clothes before lunch, all of them under an illusion – which was different from henge, and because it didn't use chakra no one sensed or saw through. Because Severus was the one to give this present, they all were black garments. Naruto basically got two complete training/mission sets, with a few spare tops. He also got a pair of wide forearm bands, which had space for three kunai each.

They had lunch, and then started leisurely strolling, window shopping. Harry got his clue, when their blond charge glued himself before the glass of one weapon shop. It turned out to be a tegaki-shuko (2) he got his eyes on. Harry was glad to buy it, and more than glad, when they got to know that Kurama would help utilize the weapon into a workable style. The claws fit well with Naruto, and when they bought it, they got to know it was from chakra conducting metal, so he could enhance the blades with wind chakra.

That particular task was left for Severus, as he knew the most about the nature chakra theory – any theory to be honest. After starting to accommodate the claws into his training, they realized that it would be years before Naruto would be able to use it in real combat, so Naruto was forced to promise not to bring it anywhere outside of training.

* * *

April came with a warmer weather – not that they particularly noticed that they even had a winter with only a few degrees less and a few clouds more – and a hyperactive Naruto bouncing on his feet. He was at last old enough to go to the Academy, and he couldn't wait. This resulted in him waking up at four in the morning and bugging the older men for food, talking, anything and everything he could think of. Severus was contemplating the pros and cons of knocking out, torturing or outright killing the kid just to be able to sleep a few more hours.

Sure, he was more collected nowadays with his occlumency half formed, but you can't change someone's personality… no matter how much you wished for it. Harry was wondering if anyone would notice if he fell asleep with open eyes.

Harry slowly woke up after around half an hour, and diverted Naruto's attention from Severus, who only became himself after a strong coffee at around seven. They still had two long hours before the first lesson started and even Severus was ready to go by half past seven.

Harry was about to give up, when he got an idea. He sat Naruto down, explaining him his plan.

"Okay chibi, I have a mission for you. You listening?" He got an intense pair of blue eyes focused on him. He didn't know if he should be scared. "Ninja have to infiltrate places, to get information for example." He got a nod, Severus already catching on, got a thoughtful look on his face. "I want you to do three things. You will have to report what your lessons were about is one. I want you to observe the others in your class, befriend them if you want to, and your teachers. What you should look out for are personalities, positive and negative traits, if they are worth having as friends, and I mean your teachers too. If there's a signature, or something strange about them. Anything you deem worthy of reporting. And third, you should start mapping out the academy building. This you don't need to report, just get to know the layout, the nooks and crannies where you could hide, or lay a trap, again, anything you find interesting." Ah, the furrowed brows signalled the proceeding of information.

"So you want me to act like this is a mission. Umm… get info on the others, the lessons and the school?" Well that was a more compact version, but oh well.

"Yes, basically. You will fight side by side with those you learn with now, so getting to know them, and seeing who you can trust is always a good first step. But I want you to have a good time, so you should concentrate on this when you have nothing better to do, okay, Darling?"

"Okay, I think I can do that!" Was the enthusiastic reply, and after giving a new goal, Naruto was calmer, more contemplative before going to the Academy.

Harry was the one to accompany Naruto to school. After saying goodbye, Harry headed towards the Hokage tower, for both telling Sarutobi that Naruto started his education and to do some missions that the genin left.

* * *

Naruto was strangely quiet when he got home. Harry couldn't help but worry a little and after dinner he finally had to ask. "What is it Sunshine? What happened?"

Naruto pressed his lips together, brows drawing together, evidently fighting with his emotions. "I… they don't like me. The others look at me like the villagers. The teachers too. I just…" He clamped his eyes and mouth together, not wanting to be weak about it, not wanting to cry.

Harry gathered him into his arms, feeling Naruto finally break down, clinging to him. It took a long time for him to calm down. After brushing away the last tears, Harry started talking. "You know it isn't you they don't like, they don't even know you. Hey, it's not hopeless you know, there are always good people you just have to find them. Concentrate on those, okay? Watch the silent, and apathetic. They might surprise you if you pay attention." Naruto sniffled a bit, but nodded, clearly determined to find those, and maybe even make friends. "And no matter what, you have us. You have to remember okay?" this got a little smile if a bit teary. (3)

"Now, report to me, my little infiltrator."

"Okay, I mean, yes sir!" He even mock-saluted, his cheery attitude coming back. "First, we only had orientation, they told us that we will be having only theory for the first year, about weapons, basic jutsu and history. We will only have physical training starting from second year, and start really learning jutsu from the third along with weapon handling. At the end of every trimester we will have a written test, and at the end of the year a practical from second year. Umm… also to graduate we'll have to do both. They started the lessons a bit, but just history." There was a contemplating look on his face, evidently trying to dredge up more information on his lessons, but nothing came forth.

"Okay, the school building next. The basics I already have, it has two wings, the entrance and the stairs are in the middle, close to that are the toilettes and other utility rooms, and on the side of the entrance is the corridor, and towards the back are all the classrooms. What I saw of those, they are all elevated, to see the teacher's desk and blackboard. I think that's all." Seemed like an easy layout.

"What about the teachers' lounge? Where do they keep the information and anything important? Remember it's a long term mission, you won't have to sneak around tomorrow, and above all, don't get caught. And not, I mean not in lesson time, even if you already know what they're talking about. No shadow clones either. I know you get the knowledge, but please don't overuse it." He got a nod and an unhealthy gleam in Naruto's eyes, which told Harry he shouldn't have mentioned the clone technique. "Okay, last?" And hardest.

"Uh, I don't know much of the teachers, they did say their names, but uh… they're all the same. There was this kid, Uchiha Sasuke. Seems like an ass. All the girls flock around him and he acts like it's natural and doesn't even glance at them. Sakura-chan is one of those girls too. She's so pretty too, why would she like that bastard? Oh, and there was this kid, Kiba. I mean, Inuzuka Kiba, and his pup. I don't remember his name. He's really loud and all, but seems okay. I think he doesn't hate me, or didn't see me."

Ugh nice, a Draco Malfoy, a Lavender Brown and a Seamus – more or less. "Okay chibi, one: don't go near this Sasuke, but watch him when he does something. If you can learn his tricks, the better for you. This Sakura, I'm sorry to say, but you'll have to wait and see if she stops, and only then you'll have a chance, or she doesn't and you would only hurt yourself with her. Ah, this Kiba seems okay. But don't go romping when a lesson is in session, understood?" Hmm, now to direct the observation a bit. "Okay, so next time tell me if there are girls that are not fan of this Sasuke kid and, if you can, a little about the teachers. Dismissed!" this last ringing with false command, making Naruto giggle.

* * *

The next weeks they got to hear about Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and surprisingly a teacher, Umino Iruka. Naruto was one of the last ones in the class ranking, but neither him, nor Harry or Severus cared. What they taught was mostly worthless in real battle, the theory of weapon trajectory – disregarding the air friction, the different substances, and any external factor, they would include them one by one in later years -, the whole history of the world, heavily biased, the theory of taijutsu and so on. Mostly Naruto either knew the practical already, or it didn't concern him.

The five students he talked about were the ones not loathing him on sight. He got to be friends with three fairly fast. Chouji was a good hearted if chubby boy, who was happy to share his snacks. He was Shikamaru's best friend, and Naruto got to know that he had a good head, but was too lazy for his own good. Kiba was his partner in crime, no questions asked. (4)

Naruto tried to talk to Shino, but at first got creeped out by his obsession with bugs. After talking with Harry and Severus about it, he got to know about the Aburame, and how useful their tenants were. Harry also asked – absolutely innocently – how Shino would react if Naruto returned the favor and told him about his own tenant. After that, Naruto developed a companionship with Shino, not as close with the other three, but they trained together from time to time, and they started respecting each other.

The one and most problematic girl was Hinata. Naruto tried talking to her, and he stuttered, blushed and sometimes even fainted. Finally Naruto got fed up, and after school dragged him home, praying and hoping that Harry could do something about the girl.

It took time, and months of Harry's quasi therapy, which included a lot of encouragement and patience, but Hinata got better, and they finally got her whole story from start to end by the end of the school year. It turned out, that she was a water type like her mother – would have been if she was a kunoichi, but she was a civilian – and the clan style just didn't work for her.

Severus got another apprentice, when she started begging to be taught, to be able to become better, good enough. Severus trained her once a week, in their second year, not just in water and taijutsu, but in the fine art of spying. As a result, Hinata had an unchanged public image of stuttering and inability, even to her clan, while she was flourishing with her style and even started training with poisoned senbons – of course that only came by her last year at the academy, when she was use to her weapons enough. (5)

The one teacher Naruto had an interest in was Iruka. He was the only one different from the others. He reprimanded Naruto instead of ignoring him, and was fairer than any other teacher.

At the end of every year, Harry silently slipped a report about the teachers to Sarutobi, giving the old Hokage a silent support that he dearly needed. By the time Naruto graduated, Harry had a part time at the tower, - under a mild illusion that made him average and nondescript – giving him an alibi to meet with the third, while Severus started officially selling his concoctions and was nearing Tsunade's level in antidote making. It also helped that he was the one making the poisons too. He sold salves, potions, powders and tablets. Anything he found and could use. It was more than popular. Half of his remedies and antidotes were bought by the hospital.

Finally came the graduation.

Everyone related to a graduating student took a day off. This meant that both Harry and Severus were in front of the academy, silently contemplating their last four years. It was weird how fast it went by. Severus and Harry became more comfortable around each other as the time went by, and now they were friends, each other's confidants. It was long and hard work, but because both of them had similar experiences, and Harry saw a lot of the DE meetings, they found a common ground and little by little shared their pasts and present problems.

One by one the students started coming out with huge smiles and hitaeates in their hands. They saw Shino nod to them before going home with his family, they saw Kiba wave to them and Chouji and Shikamaru also passed. Finally Naruto came out, without a headband, but not seeming to be sad at all. When he got to them, he made a miniscule shooing gesture, and went to sit at one of the swings. Harry and Severus looked at each other, and both hid a bit farther behind a cluster of trees.

Something fishy happened, and Naruto seemed like he wanted to investigate. He assumed a slouched position on his seat, having a heartbroken look on his face, which was drastically different from the one he had when he came out of the building. While they were waiting, Harry marveling how well Naruto's acting was – taught by Severus. He finally caught himself, and sent a Patronus to the Hokage, asking for one ANBU agent, to witness anything that might happen.

Nobody registered the fast but small glowing orb taking off towards the tower – it was too long since he used it anyway.

It was already dusk when all the students finished, and the backyard was already empty when the teachers started filtering out. Last came a man named Mizuki, just after Iruka said good bye and sorry to Naruto. He beckoned the blond, and started talking to him. Naruto answered with an innocent look on his face. Harry had to bite his knuckles not to burst out laughing, seeing that look on his blond's face – that was the one he used when he wanted extra dessert. Finally Mizuki left, and Naruto started walking towards the apartment. Both men and the ANBU joined him, the ANBU of course being Cat – after all, he was the only one who knew anything about them, and he wasn't nosey luckily.

"He wanted me to steal the Scroll of Forbidden Techniques. When I went for my practical, they already saw that I passed my written test, and my task was to create a Bunshin." He made the hand signs, and created ten normal bunshin's. It was easier with bigger numbers and he worked hard to master this on when he was seven. It also proved that he could pass his exam, and Cat would report this to the Hokage. "He was looking at me like I was some piece of meat and he was the wolf. It was evident that he wanted to use me, and for that, he needed me to fail, so I overcharged the clones. Now he came out and told me that this was a special test and if I give it to him, I'll be a genin too. He said to meet him outside the walls in two hours." Cat nodded and went to report. "It's lucky we learned most of that scroll ages ago, ne?" Harry chuckled a bit and ruffled Naruto's hair. Naruto huffed and replaced the slim band onto his head, keeping his hair from his eyes. They made their way to the tower in a sedated pace. "Good work brat. I'm proud of you. You observed and made a logical decision. And most likely unveiled a traitor to boot." Anyone could hear the pride in his voice.

"We also can't forget the acting. Very believable, but you should look out, not to overdo it. Good job." Severus' voice was more controlled of course, but the meaning stayed.

When they arrived to the tower, there was a crowd there already; apparently alerted by Mizuki that Naruto stole the scroll. They didn't pay attention to the trio – under a mild notice-me-not charm – that simply bypassed them and went up to the Hokage's office.

"Old maaaan! We just came for my headband, and to tell you, they're having a party in your yard, you should join them!" There was just no way to totally change Naruto, but nowadays he started getting a bit sarcastic, most likely due to his close proximity to Severus.

"Ah, Naruto! I was wondering when you would arrive. Here's your hitaeate." He tossed the band to the blond, who caught it without problem. It was strange how like equals now they seemed, even with the large age gap. "Really, a gathering? And what is it about?"

"Don't worry, just some rat spreading some mental illness. You should be able to cure it with a sentence or two. Anyway, did you capture said rat?" The two wizards took a seat already, watching the exchange amusedly.

"I've got a cat and some of his friends on it; it's a matter of minutes." There was a commotion downstairs. It turned out, that when the ANBU saw the mass of people, they decided to escort the prisoner to the Hokage through them. It got interesting reactions. Only Cat, Mizuki and Iruka came in, the others either standing guard or returning to their routine.

"Ah, I see you got him. We don't need any more evidence; he's sentenced for life for treason. Please take him away." Cat and Mizuki disappeared in short order. Iruka, who saw both Harry – who still had his hair held back by a band, like Naruto – and Severus for the first time, couldn't really process who these people were, what they were doing here and exactly what the hell happened!

"Hokage-sama. I was visited by Mizuki when the ANBU captured him. What… Naruto, how did you get a hitaeate?" It took him a moment to compose himself again, he blushed when he realized what he said.

Sarutobi held up his hand, before he could figuratively dig his grave. "These are Harry," a nod "and Severus" another. "They are Naruto's… shall I say guardians?" A beaming smile from the blond. "they just came to inform me, that Naruto is capable of performing the practical part of the exam, and so, qualifies as a graduate." Iruka looked more and more lost by the minute.

Harry chuckled, having heard of the man for years, he felt like he knew the other. "Let me rephrase it, so it makes sense. We're not his legal guardians, more like freelancers that he got stuck with. It's a long story, but suffice to say, we worked it out. For the passing and Mizuki. Naruto saw that he was suspicious, and created the necessary opening to unveil his plan. Mizuki wanted the Forbidden Scroll, and tried to turn everyone against him in one move. He didn't succeed. Naruto proved that he could've passed, so Hokage-sama let him. Did I leave anything out?" he looked around, catching Severus' gaze before he could add his own two cents. They both knew he could reduce the man to sobbing, but this one was a good man, so he would be spared.

"Alright, now I should see the party downstairs. Congratulations on passing gaki." The Hokage got up, ruffling the blond locks and messing up is band. He left, closely followed by the three others, leaving a gaping Iruka, who slowly made his way out, still half in shock. They seemed so comfortable with the Hokage and he didn't even see them once so far. What the hell?

* * *

**A/N.:**

(1) Chibi means shrimp, and while it can mean little adult, I think it fits Naruto, both because he's a child and because he's smaller than he should be. It is used as a bit of a taunting, but good natured nickname.

(2) albums/gg94/hesoicy/skull_bones_hand_claw_ like this. I know the tegaki-shuko is a bit different, but this is close enough, and the blades are important part of it.

(3) Yes, this is a main difference between canon and my Naruto. He has support here, he isn't forced to create his happy mask.

(4) Yep, those came from canon.

(5) Now, I didn't plan this…

* * *

And now, for my anonymous (longer) reviews. Sorry about this.

**Guest1:** Thanks, I wanted Severus away from that shit, and hurry-hurray, after looking it up, he isn't really related to Draco, so I don't need to include him. I plan to get them together and all. :)

**Guest2:** Yes, it's a father/brother/guardian type of relationship between Naruto and harry, I think I integrated this part fairly well into this chapter. And yes, I dragged Severus here, because I like Harry and him together, and it is my fiction, I do what I like with them. That's the fun part. If you don't like it, don't read it. When you write a better one, you're welcome to send me a link. (And I'm female, but okay, I can work with 'dude'.)

**Guest3:** I understand your point, and I'll try picturing Harry more in character and less feminine. Since again, I'm a female, that'll be hard, and most likely I'll write him as my mood wants, but thank you for pointing it out. And no, I won't turn him into a girl.

**rickycool:** One, please write in English, if you are capable. Two, of course I'll write Harry as I want to, I'm the writer, that's the point. But I understand what you mean. Again, I'll try to portray him to be more in-character.

* * *

**Omake**

In Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry strode a very agitated Headmaster up and down inside his office. It didn't make sense. He tested the boy again and again, leading him from one situation to the next, determining his worth and powers. He had a minion 24/7 on the brat and there was no way he could've hid anything from Dumbledore. Still, he somehow had all his possessions on him when Dumbledore sent him away. Did he overlook more? Never mind the Galleons he could use now that he wasn't here, but was he really needed to end the war? It couldn't be. It just couldn't be.

He had fairly powerful magic that was true. But Dumbledore was stronger by far. And after the resurrection he didn't even have his mother's protection. Ron and Hermione were both sure that there wasn't anything more to that little nightmare, so why?

Even after years, he couldn't get rid of Voldemort, and even with one or the other masquerading as Harry from the trio, the 'Light' was losing faith. They were slipping out of Dumbledore's grasp, and surrendering to the 'Dark'.

Now there was a rapid declining of 'Light' forces since Voldemort announced both his willingness to give every magical creature's equality and that he would prioritize his slaughter to those that wronged the wizarding kind, along with the creatures. Dumbledore felt the power leak through his fingers like sand.

2013.05.21


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N.:** Thank you for the favs and follows! Wow! Not to mention the reviews!

Warning, some **man-on-man** ahead to fulfill some requests. :)

* * *

The only thing that left an impression on them was in Naruto' first year, albeit it wasn't something they really wanted to remember. The Uchiha massacre happened in the last trimester of the year. Neither Harry, nor Severus knew what happened, but they felt restless that night. So when Harry went to work in the tower and saw Sarutobi's grave expression, he locked the door, discreetly warded the office, and sat down in front of the man. The question 'What happened?' hang above their head for long minutes.

Hiruzen pulled himself together, knowing he wouldn't be able to dismiss the other without some answers. Finally, he began "The whole Uchiha clan was massacred last night." No sense dancing around it.

"Everyone?" Harry asked, while his brain already presented his next questions 'Do you know who did it? Did really no one survive? Are you sure? Did you find evidence? What'll happen now?' and so forth.

"No, that wasn't accurate. Sasuke is alive, you might know him. Also Itachi, his older brother. But he isn't here anymore."

There was a strange undertone to the last part. "What do you mean not here?"

"He left the village after committing the crime." To put it mildly.

"How old is he?" Logical question, since Sasuke was Naruto's age.

"Thirteen." The Hokage didn't see where this came from or where it was going. He got a deadpan look that would've made Snape proud.

"Thirteen. Can you tell me about him?" Now Harry's voice was a bit colder, and gained an edge that, given the wrong answers would cut and cut deeply.

With some trepidation, Sarutobi pulled out the nuke-nin's file from a pile on his desk. He needed it just that morning to review, modify and later give it to the ANBU to study. Before he could start talking about the excellent ninja career so far, Harry stopped him, with his next words. "I'm only interested in his age when he advanced. Not the teachers' praises, not the jutsus, not the mission, just the ages."

"Very well. He was enrolled to the academy at the age of 5, due to Fugaku, his late father deeming him ready. He graduated at the age of 7. He made chuunin when 10 and enrolled into ANBU half a year later. He was made an ANBU captain three month ago." Sarutobi looked up, and froze. What he saw in Harry's face was not encouraging.

"So you are telling me, that you made a 7 year old child do missions with 12 year olds. I can somewhat take that, even if I find it disturbing that he had sharp objects on him at that age. But you made him a chuunin, a team captain when 10, most likely having missions with much older people, maybe even leading them and I'm pretty sure he had to kill, if not as a chuunin, then as an ANBU. And here comes the most idiotic thing! You let a child, a little 10 year old child become and ANBU, who are known to have the most gruesome mission, the most life threatening jobs and I'm pretty sure, they didn't welcome a little kid in their fold with open arms either! And now, now you accuse a 13 year old CHILD of killing his whole clan! Now don't get me wrong, he must be a wonder as a ninja, but I'd like to highlight two things. One, he is one child against a whole clan. It is just impossible. And two, even if he had a part in it, do you really blame him with this past? Isn't it bad enough that the kids are starting when 8? Trying to understand all the gore and harshness of real life when they become 12 is bad enough, but 7? I just can't take this." Harry shouted most of this, not leaving the Hokage, who was positively shrinking in his chair, time to answer. He finally sat down, having stalked in circles while ranting and screaming, and looked expectantly at the village leader.

Sarutobi last felt this defeated when he heard of Minato's death. He felt helpless. He couldn't just throw Itachi's file away, pardoning him because of the past that was forced on him. They didn't even know if there was an accomplice. He looked up finally, almost pleading. "I can't just do nothing. Sasuke is traumatized; he only woke up long enough to curse his brother to death. Itachi left the village and we don't have any other information. He has to be labeled a missing nin." He heaved a heavy sigh. "What do you want me to do?"

"Don't let the others kill him. If he has a 'capture alive' label, we can interrogate him later. I'll talk to Naruto, to watch Sasuke, and we'll see how he's coping." He thought a minute or two, before continuing. "Also would you let me see the site? I think Severus should come too. He sees a lot of what others don't. Just, don't judge him before hearing the whole story. He may be insane, but there might be a reason." He trailed off, knowing that his 'people-saving' habit started emerging. Looking up, he saw the Hokage deep in thought.

"There was unrest in the Uchiha clan these days." He said slowly, not wanting to give hope, or presenting this view as explanation, but not dismissing it either. "The last council meeting shot down most of their propositions and most of the Police's requests. I wanted to talk to them for weeks!" He got urgent by this point. "I didn't have time because the paperwork my 'dear' former teammates heaped on me." He was starting to get enraged, and Harry thanked every deity he thought to ward the room, not including the guards in them.

He stood up, disturbing the third's train of thought. "Let's stop here. Until we have any more proof, we should stay quiet about this. If your council can do this, if they really had a hand in it, then there's no telling where they have ears and eyes. If they didn't, then it's a moot point discussing it. I'll come by later to tell you what I found." And with that, Harry left a contemplative Hokage in his office.

Just to come back a few minutes later, to say "and please push through a decree to prevent anyone graduating from the academy early. I know people won't like it, with prodigies and all, but we have a perfect example of how it could turn out wrong." And vanished again, with a now furiously writing Sarutobi left behind.

* * *

The next night Severus combed through the Uchiha district, Harry already having done that in the early evening. They agreed that doing their investigation separately would arouse less interest, and they could compare results later.

Lucky or unlucky the bodies were still there, the part of the village closed down. Severus took a few blood samples, and taking care to drop a few drops of slow acting poison to every eye he found. He heard enough about this place to know someone would want them, and heard enough of the eyes to know he just didn't want that. The poison took years to take effect, but when the symptoms started showing, the organs shut down fairly fast after, only about a year of suffering for the recipient.

The bonus was it didn't work on dead tissues, so the eyes wouldn't show it, until attached to a living organism.

* * *

Finally, when he was home, they started talking. What they found were only a few ninja and all the civilians were murdered in their sleep, but some bodies showed double attacks, confirming that there were at least two people there. Also, there was the vaguely disturbing sight of the clan head and his wife, who were obviously awake when the massacre took place, but left no indication of struggle. They were kneeling on cushions, and only collapsed when dead. No rope or any other restriction bruises, for that matter nobody had any of those. Most likely they were killed fast. There was no poison either, only metal weapon signs and burn marks. The whole clan had a distinctive fighting technique, and there wasn't even a dot of difference the second killer should've left. So he – or was it a she? –was either an Uchiha, or studied them for a very long time.

They reported with grim determination. The only good news they could give was that no eyes were missing. They didn't know that Shisui was already buried.

* * *

Naruto didn't see much difference in the brooding raven at first. He was just as silent, and just as perfect in class. He felt darker however, but Naruto only identified it much later, already in their second year. He didn't see it in the closed off eyes, but there was an almost manic glint in them. Harry only got a glimpse of him, and already knew. He saw Voldemort one too many times to mistake that shine. Sarutobi got a worrying report that month. He decided then and there that he would keep the remaining Uchiha close to Naruto and by proxy to Harry, who saw too much sometimes.

That decision was easily seconded when Naruto failed his graduation practice. And even if that was intentional, it played to his favor.

* * *

The day of the orientation dawned too early for Harry. He had to admit though, Naruto was so much calmer now then he was when he had his first day at the academy, it was a blessing. They managed to sleep till 8, the appointment being at 9. Naruto got out a sleeveless turtleneck with long pants and proudly pulled his hitaeate around his upper arm. Harry modified it the previous night, attached the metal plate to a black elastic band, to fit his arm, and his other black clothes. Naruto apparently didn't want to replace his own band (1). It had been a present from Harry and he wore a similar after all.

While Severus decided to have a normal day filled with experiments and serve customers, not planning to spoil any child, no matter how good terms they were on, Harry took a day off again, wanting to keep his eyes on his quasi-adopted son. It never hurt to know more before.

* * *

Naruto got there ten minutes before the start, just to find himself face to face with a wide awake Shikamaru, which was a rare sight indeed. "I heard that you didn't pass." Was said in a bored tone, but the real question 'What the hell did you do to fail, and how did you make it despite that?' was quite clear to Naruto.

He grinned, trying to compose a vague enough answer that would satisfy the resident genius. "I had a little errand before I could pass." He even winked, knowing he gave an interesting problem to ponder to Shikamaru. It would keep him awake long enough to hear his team placing hopefully. He made his way towards the middle of the class, plopping down on the side of Chouji he knew wasn't Shikamaru's place. He only got a curious glance from the other before he offered some snacks, going back to his thoughts. They idly started chatting, only the five realizing the oddness of Naruto's presence.

Iruka stepped into the classroom just as the clock turned to 9, immediately having to break up a scuffle between almost all the girls in the room, all of them wanting to sit next to Sasuke. That took longer than he predicted, all of them being stubborn about it. A long fifteen minutes later, after which nobody got to sit next to the raven, he finally started.

Naruto was a bit sad, that he wasn't placed with any of his friends, but after hearing them placed together, he consoled himself, that at least they got to be together. Sakura was on one hand overjoyed, being placed with her Sasuke-kun, and annoyed that the other teammate had to be the blond. Even if he didn't pull pranks frequently, Naruto was known to annoy the whole village, and everyone hated him, or at least didn't like.

It didn't matter that the villagers were milder for some time, the initial reactions stayed with the children.

Sasuke was just annoyed. A fangirl and an idiot. They would just keep him from advancing, from reaching his goal.

* * *

Seeing the others leave, and then waiting for three hours was not the most fun they had, including Harry, who was concealed and pondering what he should do, or if he should give any other advice to Naruto. They already talked about not showing his extra training to anyone if it wasn't needed, and should anything happen, Naruto promised to share. He decided to wait and see this Jounin first. He didn't give a good impression so far.

When Kakashi arrived, Naruto was sitting quietly still in his place, Harry noticed that he was meditating for some time, only differentiating it from sleep by the loose, but controlled position instead of a slouch, and Sakura chatting up a storm by herself, pleased that she had Sasuke to herself and nobody interfering, while Sasuke started contemplating the merits of killing his own teammate.

"You're late!" It came from only one source, Sakura, as Naruto both had more restraint and only started emerging from his meditation when he felt the man approach. Sasuke glared, and when Naruto came back to himself, he only gave a cold look to the man.

"My first impression of you, I don't like you." Kakashi said, already working on discouraging the kids. He didn't really want a team, and he was forced into it because of his sharingan. He didn't want to see his sensei's kid every day. The pink fangirl was just plain obnoxious.

Harry wasn't very happy with the man, but he decided to give him one last chance. He already missed two by arriving late, and with his first comment.

"Meet me on the roof in ten." He threw over his shoulder before vanishing. The four made their way up.

"Now, introduce yourselves."

"You should do it first, you are the teacher!" Again, it came from Sakura.

"Alright. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you about my likes and dislikes. As for my dreams… I have a few hobbies." (2)

"So we only got his name." Sakura said with a deadpan look, only getting a vague affirmative from Naruto.

"Your turn." He said, indicating Sakura, who sat on one side of Sasuke, albeit much closer to him than Naruto was.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. What, who I like… My dreams… My hobbies… I hate idiots." The first three were aimed to Sasuke, while the last at Naruto, who she didn't even know well since Naruto tended to only associate with his friends. This comment cemented Naruto's decision to not start seriously liking the girl ever. He was undecided so far, but if she could judge him just like that… he just didn't need the pain. Naruto was happy to be rid of most of it, since Harry arrived into his life.

Kakashi just turned a fraction, looking at Sasuke now. "The name's Uchiha Sasuke. I have a lot of dislikes and few likes. I don't have hobbies. My dream, I wouldn't call it a dream, but I have an ambition. To kill a certain man and to revive my clan." Two people realized how unstable the boy was, one already knowing got his confirmation and one girl just sighed dreamily at the 'manly' reply.

Kakashi turned again. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like my friends, Harry and Severus, and Harry's cooking. I dislike prejudice. My hobbies are hanging out with my precious people, (he didn't tell this contained a huge amount of training with Shino, Hinata, Harry and Severus, mock fights and pranks with Kiba, concocting and theorizing with Severus, and jutsu training again with the two adults,) and eating Harry's cooking. My dream is to be like him." Harry for his part was blushing and trying not to bang his head into the closest hard surface. Naruto made him sound like a housewife, and said he wanted to be like that. It was inevitable, since Naruto promised not to tell about his training, but still, it was just embarrassing.

He got weird looks, but Naruto didn't pay them attention. He said all he could, and wouldn't change it no matter how they saw it. The team got their next meeting time and place, with the warning before Kakashi disappeared again. Sasuke took off in a hurry, Sakura in his heels trying to invite him to a date and talking nonstop.

Harry let his chakra concealment go, just enough for Naruto to sense him. Kyuubi started tutoring Naruto in a new form in the last year. Naruto was now fairly good at handling his claws (3), even if he still had to consciously switch to the more animal like fighting style while using it. Kurama rewarded him by starting his senses training. Mostly they worked on Naruto's hearing and sense of smell, but it also included chakra sensing, since he had a special ability in feeling them and determining the intentions. Naruto wasn't as adept at using them as an Inuzuka, but he was better than normal humans, even ninja, also while Kurama didn't allow Naruto to use his chakra recognizing ability, he was starting to get better with his own abilities, the most familiar people he could recognize based on their chakra.

The reason for this training was to help him utilize Kurama's ability when he deems Naruto worthy.

Naruto, knowing Harry was there, didn't get up, waiting only a minute till he felt the strange sensation of the muffling charm to settle over him, before he started talking.

"I don't like them. Kakashi hates us before he even knew our names, not to mention the other two. What should I do?" He was sad, but he took comfort of the arm circling his shoulder.

"We'll see how bad it is, okay? Konoha prides itself in teamwork, so you either work things out, or somehow get a new team, because I won't let them send you back to the academy." And he wouldn't. It was a waste of time. "You don't have to like them to work together you know. It makes things easier and more natural, but it's not necessary. You follow the direct orders as much as you can and we'll train when you have time, okay?" Harry didn't want to give ultimate orders, and didn't tell that he'd accompany them to their so called survival training. Kakashi played his last chance away.

With that they made their way home. After two years of being there, Harry and Severus bought a bigger flat, deciding that they just couldn't live there forever. There wasn't enough space, and they finally had enough money together to pay for it. They didn't even entertain the thought of moving out into separate places. Now they had two bedrooms, a research room, with all the books and notes on one side, and all the ingredients and a lot of tools on the other. The kitchen had a table for meals, and they had a nice living room and a bathroom that was better equipped for three people than the previous was.

* * *

Naruto had a healthy breakfast next day, after much teasing from Harry that he was afraid he couldn't survive a training session without puking. Naruto wasn't so easy to provoke as he might have been before, but he prided himself in his abilities, so it was easy for Harry to goad him into this.

They arrived at 8, and predictable waited till 11, just like he previous day. Sakura was chatting, Sasuke ignoring her and Naruto meditating. Harry scouted around a bit, seeing if there were any traps. He came back with the knowledge that Kakashi was nearby, just staring at the memorial stone. Harry didn't stay long, he only made out, that the name he was staring at was at the first third of the stone, which meant he still graved for someone long dead, before going back to the trio.

Kakashi arrived at a sedated pace, already reading porn, and unknowingly signing himself up for some nice torture. He explained the task to the kids, and started the timer.

Both Sasuke and Sakura hid immediately, while Naruto stayed in place. Academy taught that it was the first principle of ninja, to hide and become invisible, but Naruto thought 'What was the sense if the other already knew they were there? Surely Kakashi already knew where both his teammates were, hell Naruto could feel their chakra vaguely, even if he didn't know which was which.' So Naruto stayed put, he would observe the man a bit, even if he was out of his league, and decide accordingly.

He finally decided to at least try the waters with taijutsu. Kakashi didn't even put his book away. Naruto didn't try too hard, only using academy techniques and not putting only half his strength behind his kicks and punches. When his face and arms were outside of the teacher's vision, he created two clones, one that quietly stole a bell, the second to Kawarimi with, after he got the bell. Kakashi got a show after that, being swamped by clones, tricking Naruto left and right before he knocked the blond out – or he thought he did. He trapped Sakura in a genjutsu and played a bit with Sasuke, who did notice the missing bell, but was too shocked to mention it to the jounin, not to mention, that made him more determined to get the other, after all the blond couldn't be better than he was.

When the clock started ringing, Naruto got up, briefly feeling Harry's hand on his shoulder, and the words 'I'm proud' echoing in his ears. Kakashi was just about to tie him to the stump, for not even hiding at the beginning and because of that Obviously Utterly Failing in his test, when Naruto pulled out the bell, from under the elastic band of his hitaeate.

Kakashi stared, shocked for a few seconds, but then proceeded to tie up Sakura instead, as the second worst. He didn't dare asking the blond how he got it, not wanting to seem foolish. Composing himself, he gave the 'those who don't follow the rules are trash, but those abandoning their teammates are worse than trash' speech, and promptly hid.

Naruto took that same second to offer his lunch to Sakura, whose belly was growling so hard it could be mistaken for a bear. She tried to protest, but after the third time her stomach made itself known, she gave up. Naruto didn't mention that he had breakfast, and was taking turns in cursing and blessing Harry for making him eat.

They passed, much to Kakashi's distaste. Naruto heard Harry's 'see you at home' after the teacher disappeared. He didn't envy the man. Severus may look scarier at first glance, but you were doomed if you invoke Harry's wrath.

* * *

Kakashi only made a few steps before feeling a signature trailing him, thanks to Harry taking off his notice-me-not. He made his way to the adjacent training ground and turned. He was vaguely entertained by the thought of someone trying to follow him, not knowing the man was there not just that, but the previous day with his team.

When Harry showed up - with his slim headband, no hitaeate, a comfortable three quarter sleeve shirt and shorts, not even mentioning his trainers, which were just alien in this world - Kakashi made two observations; one was that it was the strange man he escorted to the Hokage years before, who still lived with the blond, and two, he didn't look happy.

Harry took measured steps towards Kakashi, slowly backing the taller man into a tree. He didn't know, but in his rage, his emerald colored eyes dulled to a jade shade and looked stone hard while his body language was controlled like the best shinobis' when they advanced on their prey.

He stopped one step away from Kakashi; he stared at the man, making sure to get his opinion across. "If you don't shape up, there will be consequences. You may not like the kids, but they are depending on you as of now, to teach and protect them. If you are not capable, resign before they are killed because of your incompetence." He didn't shout, he used a low, gravelly voice, for while Snape whispered his worst threats, Harry made a decent imitation of the cross between a judge and Death when he wanted.

He left Kakashi there, Apparating home, to Naruto. They had celebrating to do after all.

Kakashi was truly shaken. Sure, the man didn't do anything, and didn't say much, but the thought of others dying because of him slammed into him with the force of a train. He really had to think before the jounin meeting before he announced the team passing.

* * *

That evening Sarutobi got an unexpected guest, Kakashi. He looked uncharacteristically solemn and serious. He sat down after getting the gesture from his leader and waited to be addressed.

Sarutobi signed the document he was reading, and looked up. "What can I do for you?" He enquired.

"Hokage-sama, I want to ask for your counsel. I passed my team, but Harry-san paid me a visit right after that, and opened my eyes to a few truths I didn't consider before." Sarutobi wasn't sure if he should be happy or creeped out by this change, but he wasn't too surprised that Harry had a hand in it.

"What new points do you have?" (4) The third was already scheming, but he waited for the opportune time to include Harry, after all he made this mess.

"He drew my attention to the fact that I'll be responsible for my students' life, and they'll be depending on me in everything pertaining to their career. You chose me to teach young Sasuke about his sharingan when it develops, but I can't fulfill the requirements that were placed on me. I'm sorry, but I can't." He sounded broken, obviously thinking of his own team.

Hiruzen took his chance the moment he saw it. "Maybe I can ask Harry to help out. He proved invaluable to Naruto." Kakashi slowly nodded, finally noticing the scheming glint in his leader's eyes, and not knowing if that was a good or a bad thing, but now he didn't really have a choice but to accept, so he did.

Harry got a notice not long after, inviting him to the jounin meeting that night.

* * *

Harry arrived a few minutes before the meeting, surveying the jounin already lined up neatly, waiting to give their verdict about their teams, and the academy teachers standing just behind them to hear and if needed argue their decision. Harry stayed at a corner; he wasn't part of either group.

Finally the Hokage made his appearance flocked by his guards on both sides. He signalled the start of the meeting. One by one they gave a review of the kids under them, and reasons they did or didn't pass. Kakashi only said, he passed his team, curiously the others didn't even want reasons, and already assuming it was all thanks to the Uchiha. Harry filed this away, but didn't interrupt. As it turned out, only three teams passed, making him smile. Harry was proud that all his part time students and Naruto's friends made it.

Sarutobi gave his consent, but stalled the others from leaving. "I appointed a second sensei to team seven. Harry-san, if you wish to help in the training of any other teams, you are free to do so." Harry, who took off his notice-me-not the moment Sarutobi started talking, only nodded with a respectful 'Hokage-sama'. Again, filing away the fact that the Hokage knew of his training not only Naruto but his friends too… Well, him and Severus.

When the other teachers got a good look of him, the meeting was dismissed. Neither Asuma, nor Kurenai planned on enlisting his services, not knowing their students already knew him. Gai on the other hand was quick to jump on any opportunity, and not wasting any time, he already approached Harry before he could leave.

"My youthful friend! It is a great opportunity to get to know new people, is it not? I wanted see if I could invite you to one of my team's trainings! I'm Maito Gai!" He bellowed, and struck his hand out. Harry, after staring a bit, and trying not to laugh at the name 'Might Guy' shook it.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Potter Harry. I'd love to see your team." Harry was half-praying that the team was more normal. "How about tomorrow?"

"Oh, such youthful enthusiasm! Yosh, we will meet tomorrow at 6 on training ground 9. You will meet my wonderful pupils!" With that he was off, and Harry was questioning his own sanity. He got a glimpse of unruly silver hair, and caught up to Kakashi.

"Kakashi. I'll join you the day after tomorrow." He didn't say more, not wanting to shame him, knowing from experience how much pressure could cripple you, how loosing precious people hurt. They parted silently after that.

* * *

Harry got home to the picture he already expected, the flat being bathed in darkness, the only light coming from the research room, and the sounds of murmuring coming out. Severus recently found a scroll about sealing, and got hooked immediately. The precise movement and sharp mind needed to become a master promised to be a worthy challenge. He started collecting scrolls and book, and inevitably drawing Naruto in. They were only in the initial stages, but they already argued about the basic exploding tag, and how they could modify it. Harry felt an exasperated but fond smile make its way onto his face as he neared the door, silently opening it, and slipping inside.

"I told you, you insufferable brat, that if you rearrange the symbols like that, the seal will either fail altogether, or become unstable! You have to ground this one, and have at least a pair of accompanying symbols for that one to even attempt to make it work! No, you can't just scribble a random character there, look what you've done! You'll have to learn calligraphy before I let you get close to another of my creations!" Harry walk up behind Severus, already knowing the tension he accumulated in his shoulders, and started massaging him slowly but firmly. Severus had a bad habit of winding himself up until he was strung high as a bow. Once Harry offered a massage and the way Severus melted under his hands assured both of them that this would become a habit.

Harry already felt the muscles mellowing under his touch, taking care to knead his neck too, knowing how much it hurt the older man after long hours of research and experiments.

By this time both were immersed in it, not noticing that Naruto quietly left the room.

Severus couldn't help but groan. He didn't know where Harry learned this, but it felt so good. If he was even half aware of himself, he would've noticed the mood slowly changing.

Harry felt his eyes lower to a half-mast when he heard the groan. He accepted long ago that he felt attracted to Severus, in fact right after he saw the man in anything else than robes. He knew he respected and trusted him, he knew he wanted more if he got the chance and now he just prayed his luck wouldn't run out. He slowly stepped closer, still massaging the man's shoulders, and leaned closer, starting to place feather light kisses on his neck. When Severus didn't tense up, he placed firmer kisses, starting from the back, and moving closer to the lips he so desired right now.

Severus instinctively leaned back into the other, tilting his head to the side, to give better access to Harry, and half-turning towards him, wanting the questing lips to reach his faster. Harry circled his arms around the older man, one securing at his side, the other splaying across his chest, molding them together, before he snaked his hand up, cradling Severus' face and kissing him, barely restraining himself from ravaging the man then and there.

"I want you. I want you so bad." His voice was raspy and slightly breathless. "Please."

Severus turned around, fitting his body against Harry's and kissing him fervently. Both clang to the other desperately, clawing at the other's clothes. "It was so long." Harry got in between fervent kisses, his tongue already eagerly exploring the other man's mouth.

"You're the one talking, brat!" The reply didn't have any heat to it and Severus didn't elaborate, busy ridding the young man of his clothes.

They finally rid the other of their shirts, hands busily mapping out old scars from their old world before darting down.

When Harry felt the hardness under his fingers, he couldn't take it; he swiftly kneeled down, placing a kiss here and there on Severus' body, before finding his prize. He placed open mouthed kisses on the still clothed length before looking up.

Severus wanted to be buried inside that sweet mouth, his chest heaving; he looked on as those liquid green eyes looked at him. He had to gather all his willpower and discipline not to shove himself down the other's throat then and there. The lust he saw was mirrored in his black gaze.

Harry started unbuttoning Severus' pants, pulling them down with his undergarments. He started caressing the older man's legs and buttocks while his mouth explored his cock and balls, licking kissing and from time to time sucking a little. He felt Severus hands tangling in his hair while one of his hands made its way to a nipple, his other firmly clasping an ass cheek and took him fully into his mouth, letting the slight pressure guide him to take more and more of the shaft into him mouth and finally down his throat. Then he started pulling back slowly, sucking hard. He heard a moan, assuring him that he wasn't the only one liking this. He repeated this again and again a bit faster with every turn, feeling Severus thrusting first just slightly, then harder and surer, the soft panting occasionally interrupted by moan and groans made Harry more aroused then he ever felt in his life. His free hand, the one not pulling Severus deeper into his mouth was caressing the man, occasionally pinching his nipple, and finally trailing down to the crack of the ass he was holding. He vaguely saw Severus throw his head back, just before he pushed a finger inside, thrusting just a bit inside and pulling back to the rhythm they established. When he found that sweet spot, he heard a muffled shout and felt Severus' movements becoming erratic. He moaned deep in his chest and struck Sev's prostate with every turn until he felt the man becoming rigid, the hand in his hair pushed him hard and he felt the warm spurts of liquid sliding down his throat. He moaned again, coming without even touching himself.

He slowly pulled back, feeling both his scalp and throat tender from the rough treatment, he was gasping, just like Severus, who was slouching, only barely keeping himself in a standing position. He licked his lips, taking in the picture presented to him. The man was hot no matter how you looked at him and the looseness so evident in his body language made Harry want to repeat this again and again. He finally took the man's legs into his arms and lowered him onto his lap.

Still breathing hard, Harry only said "so sexy, so good", peppering Severus with little kisses across his exposed shoulder, neck and face. While Severus was slightly taller, Harry was a bit broader and proved to be comfortable.

"Mmm, that felt good." Severus was practically purring, his deep voice gaining a seductive undertone.

It was Harry's turn to groan and he didn't know if it was exasperated or lustful. "If you continue like that I'll spend the night in your room, and I promise you, there won't be much sleeping if I do." To give weight to his words, he pulled Severus close, his hands roaming Severus' back up and down, occasionally slipping lower and whispering across his sensitive hole.

Severus just got up, pulling his pants back up and collecting his top. When he was about to open the door, he said "You're welcome to come." Harry didn't need more; he only took a second to cast a cleaning charm before following Severus into his room.

Naruto tried sleeping alone that night. He couldn't sleep a wink because of the sounds. He didn't regret leaving the two to their business. They at least seemed to enjoy themselves. (5)

* * *

**A/N.:**

(1) By the way, the headband is like the slim ones in this picture: .a/6a00e54fb870938833014e889ec520970d-popup

(2) As much of this chapter it came from canon, but I'll try shortening the known parts.

(3) I won't use the weapon's name, it's easier, and you already know what I'm talking about.

(4) I was hard pressed not to channel Dumbledore's grandfatherly behaviour here…

(5) I've got some request, so here's the action you wanted! I hope it wasn't too bad – and just to clarify, most likely it'll be a switch. While Harry seems to be the more feminine, and yes, shorter even if just a bit, I want to give him the chance to be on top too. Eh, but that was evident here.

* * *

That's it for now. I know I didn't move the story forward too much, but I enjoyed writing it, and next time we'll finally meet team Gai. Again, I'm open to requests and opinions. :)

2013.05.23


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N.:** Another, albeit shorter you for the 100+ Favs, the 160+ Follows and 5k+ hits! I'm amazed how popular this became! :)

Mature content ahead! *grins* _Enjoy!_

* * *

Harry woke up content and a bit sore. He felt like a cat that got the canary, some milk and a juicy mouse to top it all. Severus turned out to be a dominating and controlling top. A very skillful one at that. His grace and precision didn't stop at potions making either. He drove Harry close to insanity with all the pleasure the night before. Obviously Harry had to return that favor, and after he got back his breath and part of his brain functions proceeded to devour the man. He could still recall those deep moans reverberating off the walls.

He stretched leisurely, curling up to Severus again, watching as the man slowly woke. He was insecure, but he didn't want to show it. Sure their initial relationship was horrendous and they only knew each other better and had a decent relationship for around five years, but God, he wanted this! He didn't want this to ruin their friendship, their trust, and he wanted more. He didn't worry last night; his only thought fled the moment his desires seemed to come true. Severus didn't show any interest in him previously, that was the cause of his worry. Sure, a man was prone to give in to their body's demands, but here come judgement day.

Finally Severus opened his eyes, shifting slightly and popping his spine in a few places before turning to Harry.

"Morning." Harry said, propping himself up on one elbow, watching closely for any indication concerning his future.

Severus ran his eyes over the exposed torso before settling his gaze on green eyes. "Morning." He finally said.

Harry felt his body relax and he let out a breath he didn't know he held. Severus at least appreciated his body, that was a good sign. True to his Gryffindor legacy, he decided to be bold, settling himself half on top of his ex-professor, and nuzzled his neck, breathing in slightly. "You're incredible." His free hand already roaming the older man's chest, but before he could get into it, Severus seized his hand.

"Now, Mister Potter, I believe we have our own duties to see to. It's already seven o'clock." It was evident that he was teasing, but Harry shot up, like he was electrocuted by his words.

"Shit, I'm late!" He placed a quick but brutal kiss on Severus' lips, clearly marking his territory, and amusing the older man greatly, before running off to get ready, all along grumbling under his breath about crazy, overenthusiastic teachers who don't know when to start training in a decent time. Ten minutes later, Harry slung a cup of coffee back, thanking Severus for making it, the older man leisurely sitting at the table and having his own cup with breakfast, and after grabbing and apple, and another kiss, he took off.

Severus was amused, yes, but he was warring with himself and just waiting to be left alone before he started contemplating his situation in earnest.

Now you have to know, that while Severus was a bisexual, it was due to necessity than anything else. One, he couldn't afford to just throw away any chance at a relationship. Given his looks and financial standing there were not many people who even entertained the notion of getting together with him, in his younger years, he was quite desperate for someone to have him. Later, as a Death Eater he couldn't turn down any 'reward' the dark Lord gave him, if he didn't want to be punished. Now he was in a new world, with only one link to his previous life, but this one man changed so much too, that it didn't matter that much. He spent his time here getting his life in a thing resembling normalcy, not even sparing a thought to get a lover.

He could admit to himself that Harry was attractive. They had a close relationship now, but last night was so abrupt for him, he still had to wrap his mind around it. The facts had to come first. The man, Harry was a giving lover, Severus enjoyed their night immensely… and he keened and whined so prettily when fucked just right… back to track, facts. Severus didn't have problem being a top, but rarely bottomed before, and he just knew that if they did have something, he would have to take as much as he gave. So how did he feel about that? Well, he was definitely sore, and he would be seething in rage if it would've been a one sided tryst. As it stood, he was a bit uncomfortable, but thinking back, when Harry claimed him, because that was what he did, he felt the other's need, he felt not just the physical pleasure, but the way Harry cherished and explored his body, he felt protected and needed, he felt appreciated like he never had before, with nobody.

There was also the fact that Harry didn't look away in the morning, he didn't feel ashamed. He strived to cement his claim. Harry felt like a dog or wolf – no doubt that came from either his dogfather or the wolf – but he acted one moment as a dominant one, and the other as the submissive, it was a strange mix. Well, he could mess with Harry's head using that, he thought, a slight smirk making its way onto his face.

He jerked back a bit, only now realizing that he not only accepted Harry as a lover, but he already planned on teasing him, not to mention, if he was truthful with himself, he was looking forward to the repeat performance of the previous night.

Well, he couldn't think straight right now, so he decided to get ready and take his mind off of this problem with some experiments. He would worry when he had the reason and the time to do it, and not, I repeat, not alone.

* * *

Harry was taking turns cursing Gai and himself and grinning like a fool. He felt invigorated, loose and light. He didn't realize it consciously, but he ran a lot faster than he usually did without even much of an effort. He got to the training ground by half past seven, one and a half hour late to be precise.

He was greeted by Gai's booming voice. "My youthful fellow, I was fearful for you. I thought you might not even show up. It isn't youthful to be late, even my hip rival Kakashi should realize that." Harry couldn't decide if it was scolding or encouraging, but he knew Gai's voice was too loud for so early in the morning.

"Good morning to you, too, Gai-san." He interrupted the heartfelt monologue. "I'm sorry I'm late. I had unexpected… business, shall we say, to take care of. Now, if you would be so kind to introduce me?" Harry indicated to the team, already dreading the day he would have to survive. He didn't feel any better when he caught sight of the mini-Gai.

"Of course, of course! These are my proud pupils, Tenten, our resident weapons master and long range fighter." He indicated the girl with her hair in buns. She stepped forward, bowing respectfully, before going back to practice, throwing one weapon after the other to the bull's eye of her target. "This is Hyuuga Neji, our prodigy and user of the gentle fist technique." He continued, now indicating the long haired youth, who had eyes like Hinata's, but so much colder. He bowed too, but the defiance was screaming in his body language. He too went back to a dummy, and took up his stance again before starting to kick and hit it, obviously letting some steam out. "And finally, may I present Rock Lee, our taijutsu specialist and my apprentice." The pride was unmistakable. The youth was beaming while he bowed to a perfect 90 degrees, and then, following his teammates' example went back to his pushups.

Harry surveyed the clearing for a bit, both the students and the surrounding area before turning to the closest tree, and plopping himself down, so he could lean on it. Gai only took a second to snap out of his shock, glancing to his students to make sure they were doing their exercise like they should, he followed. He stood next to Harry for a few awkward moments before he lowered himself next to the younger man.

"They are hard workers." Harry started, sparing the other of any more uncomfortable shifting and thinking up a suitable conversation opener. "I understand Neji-kun specializing in his clan's art, but what can you tell me about the other two?" Harry prayed for Gai to be reasonable quiet and calm. He was in luck.

"Tenten's father is a blacksmiths and owns a weapon shop. Her love for weapons comes from him, and with extensive training she can hit any target in the middle not matter how far, if there's any wind or other disruption or the target is moving. She mastered all weapon I could find for her."

"Does this include close combat with them?"

"Of course. She's not as adept, not having the chance to practice with Neji and Lee on the team, but I made sure she was at least adept with them."

"What about the basic ninja arts?"

"I'm afraid to tell, she isn't talented in genjutsu, and isn't interested in neither ninjutsu nor taijutsu if it cannot be used with her weapons. She has a talent with Seals however, but again, it is centered on her weapons."

Harry started thinking about this. She would not be able to do anything on her own that was above D rank like this. A ninja could use Kawarimi or Bunshin until she spent her weapons, and there was no way she could choose her opponents on missions. "What about Lee-kun?" Harry had a hunch that he would be also a specialist.

"He is unable to use chakra, but his determination helped him become a taijutsu specialist. I promised him and myself that I would help him become a respectable shinobi." Gai was starting to get louder, so Harry snapped his fingers before his eyes to get him out of his rant.

"What did you do aside from helping him learn styles and physical exercises?" That would be really monotonous training regime, if there weren't anything else.

"Naturally we're using weights to further build up his muscles, and he is learning special moves that don't require chakra." He proceeded to tell Harry about the Primal Lotus and the Celestial Gates.

"Hmmm, I see. If I may, I'd like to see something." Harry got up, and Gai called Lee to them.

Harry then placed his hands on Lee's chest, feeling immensely grateful for Sev's wandless theory and training that started with feeling and recognizing his magic, and in the next stage taught him how to direct it first in his body, then outside of it. He told the teen to stay put. He started checking both his magical core, and his chakra pathways that had the physical energy residing in it. Lee's core was weak, but intact, while his pathways were strong due to his extreme training. The problem was the two were separated. The energies couldn't blend together to create chakra, and if he would be able to do it, one would overpower the other and upset the balance, making any jutsu a disaster anyway.

Harry opened his eyes, looking at Lee. "Do you feel the energy I'm circulating in your body?" Harry asked. He got a nod. "Try finding a similar one in yourself. I'll concentrate my energy towards yours, just follow it." He saw Lee shut his eyes, and did so too. He started circling his magic around Lee's core. He felt the magic stir, slowly haltingly, like a man starting rehabilitation of a limb after it being unused for a long time. Harry felt Lee's breathing become laboured, and could just imagine the boy stating to sweat. He was doing great however. "Okay, now I'll withdraw myself, do you think you could still find it?" He got another nod. After stopping, Harry looked to Gai, who was looking too curious to be subtle.

"I could teach him a thing or two, but he'll have to strengthen his core. You can't overwork him on this, because it's a delicate thing and could be ruined easily. For at least one week, he should do what we did once when waking, and once before going to bed. Again, no overworking. After that, I'll see how he is and we'll adjust his training until he can use it." He was aware of the other teens eavesdropping too, but gave no indications of it. He turned to Lee.

"I want you to promise me. I saw you guys training in the village, so I know your policy. Don't even try doing more, and getting more tired than you are now. It is not something you can force, and if you try and break it, there's no way to repair it. Now I want to know two things." After all, he couldn't just decide instead of the kid. "Do you want to learn?"

Lee looked lost for a bit, but after getting an encouraging smile from Gai, he gathered himself. "Hai, I would like to learn new things."

"Now tell me can you follow my previous directions to the letter? Because if you can't, I don't want you to even start."

"I'll follow Harry-san's orders, and if I can't, I'll…" was as long as he got, before Harry stopped him.

"No, this one thing is excused from the rules. If you can't you stop and that's it." He said sternly. After getting his point across to both teacher and student, he followed up, more lightly this time. "Look at it this way. I want you to exercise the discipline of a true ninja, and if you succeed, you'll have the reward you deserve and if you can't you will have to stop pursuing it." A noble quest indeed.

He got nods from both of them and turned to Tenten. Gesturing to her, he saw as Lee started going back, but harry stopped him, ordering him 15 minutes of rest and a bottle of water before he continued.

"Sensei, Harry-san." She said – apparently Gai talked about him in the morning.

"Tenten-kun. Gai-san told me of your interest in weapons." Harry started, but was cut short by an impromptu speech about the types, how good they were, and just as she was starting to rave about their shininess, Harry held up his hand.

"I see. Gai-san also told me that any line of ninja art only interested you only if it could be associated with weapons." He had to hold up his hand again. He felt like facing a young Hermione with her books as a topic. He throttled that thought before it could take root. He talked to Severus some about his so called friends, but he didn't feel good even thinking about them even now. "I would recommend two things. One, the use of poisons, it could be useful and as I see that you are masterfully handling your weapons you wouldn't have to worry about poisoning yourself." He saw the gleam, so he didn't even elaborate on that. "The other is to train to manipulate your weapons with chakra."

"Oh, I'm already working on that. I have my twin Dragons. I'm working on perfecting it, but a lot of it I've got it already." And she proceeded to tell them in hushed tones about how she was using the wires to manipulate the used weapons.

"Hmmm, interesting, but I thought more like chakra conductive weapons to protect them from ninjutsu attacks. Now, if you had an enemy with good ninjutsu of any kind that was long ranged, you would lose." It was harsh, but it got Gai and Tenten thinking. "If you were faster than any of them, or as I said you could make sure that they couldn't easily derail your long ranged attack, you would have more of a chance. I see how your team works perfectly, but you won't stay together forever. That's why I offered to help Lee, and I'll help you too, if both you and Gai-san deems it necessary." She looked up, but her eyes were clouded, just like her ex-friend's eyes were when she was working on a complex problem. She nodded, and he let her go.

Harry realized that he was thinking like he was in a warzone, but truthfully? These children would be out and fighting for their life sooner rather than later. It was nice and good to do what you liked, but if you don't stay alive, what was the meaning? Not to mention the huge amount of theory he had to go through. He didn't take any missions outside of the village, so all his theoretical knowledge was neatly piled in order, fuelling his logic.

"Neji-kun." He greeted, Gai not far behind him.

"Harry-san." The kid was so tightly controlled, he looked ready to snap. He would be the most problematic. Harry didn't dare look at Gai, knowing his gaze would be too telling for both of them.

"Gai-san told me" a little white lie, but he was so obviously Hyuuga, that it didn't need much telling "that you practice your clan's fighting style. Could you tell me more about your training?"

"With all due respect sir. I don't need extra training. I'm adept at the Hyuuga fighting style and I don't see what _you_ could teach me." Oh, he was just oozing of arrogance. But by his forced respect he was repressed quite badly. He still reminded Harry of Draco Malfoy.

"I see. Could you spar with one of your teammates? I would like to observe." Harry got the affirmative both from Gai and Neji, and Lee; his forced rest being up was more than glad to participate.

Both men walk away a bit, leaving enough space for the pair before Harry started talking. "Can you tell me about his family? Also, how is his teamwork?"

The second question was easier to answer, so Gai started there. "He takes the place as second in command if he's allowed to. My team works efficiently, and they easily accept him as commander."

"What about your authority? How does he take to others ordering him?"

"He follows orders, but you have to make him respect you before he accepts you. About his family. Do you know about the Hyuuga tradition of main and branch family?" Harry did sadly, due to Hinata. He nodded. "He is the clan's head's nephew. His father was Hiashi-san's twin brother." The information clicked in Harry's mind. This was the 'brother' Hinata has been talking about from time to time. She rarely did so, but when she started, Harry had to sit her down and have hour long talks with her.

"I see. He's too bitter and cold for it to be healthy. He feels like a caged beast because of his family and that extends to any other relations he might have outside of it." Now that he thought about it, Harry realized he felt like that on his fifth year too. He was closest to seeing the real Dumbledore then. "You have to talk with him, even if he doesn't want to." He sighed. His people saving complex was starting to irritate even him. "If you can't, we can somehow work it out and do it together, or if worse comes to worst I might be able to do it myself, but I'd leave that as last resort. If left like this, he will either close off fully, or breaks. Neither is good." He looked at Gai.

"I think I left you with enough to ponder on. I'll see you next week?" Gai consented. He called the kids, thanking them and saying good bye, before heading home for lunch.

Team Gai went back to their normal training with an unsettlingly silent instructor.

* * *

Harry was thinking of both Gai's team, and Kakashi's, who he would visit after lunch and didn't even think about Severus until he got home. When he arrived, he saw the research room door closed, and heard the rustling, correctly deducing that the other man was there, he set out to make a meal for two. Severus was notorious for losing his sense of time when he started working.

As Harry cooked some pasta, his mind finally caught up with him. He wasn't sure how they would proceed, but Severus didn't reject him so far. He felt his courage and good mood slowly evaporate as he realized that Severus had the time to think clearly while he was away. His doubts and insecurities welled up, but he forced his mind to concentrate on lunch.

This was how Severus found him, gliding up behind slightly hunched shoulders, he propped his chin on one of them, before asking Harry "what's for lunch?"

Harry, while frightened out of his socks didn't drop anything, and only locked his body for a second until he realized who it was. He cooked for his relatives for long years, and had a malicious cousin to scare him while he did so; he had enough experience not to cause a disaster now.

"I'm making pasta. Do you want to mix the sauce?" Of course Severus did, it was a habit they developed. While Harry cooked the pasta and fried the meat, Severus would make a sauce that struck his liking that day. Before he could go, Harry freed one of his hands, and reached back, pulling Severus closer, and turning his head, begging for a kiss silently. He got one, but it was too quick for his liking. He felt himself growl, but Severus just sent him a knowing smirk before pulling out herbs he would use.

Everything would be okay at least. He got his reassurance.

They worked in relative silence and sat down to eat not much long after. While eating, Severus told the outlines of his experiments to Harry, and Harry shared his findings to Severus. They got into a debate about Tenten, Severus doubting the effectiveness of her, even if she did improve with Harry's suggestions. Harry did and didn't agree. He saw that she wouldn't be able to go solo this way, but she would be an asset to any team with solid range and dependable close combat skills. They agreed both on Neji and Lee. Just not the execution on the first. Harry knew it was the Professor speaking, but he preferred the relatively painless path.

When they were done, Severus got up, clearly heading back to his project. Harry caught him just before he could enter and turning him around, tried to kiss Severus. Severus thumped him on the nose, and he only belatedly realized that he gave a whine and now Severus was snickering at him. He growled, this one more conscious act, and before Severus could resist or react, he grabbed the man kissed him for all he got. He deliberately made it wild and a bit sloppy, but neither seemed to mind. Harry playfully snapped his teeth together before letting Severus go and going about his own business.

He left a little dazed, but madly snickering potions master in his wake. Severus started planning and scheming then.

* * *

Finding Naruto and his team wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. Harry first visited the seventh training ground, but found it empty, with not even a hint of previous occupancy. Now Harry was a logical being, so he deduced that most likely they were on a mission. But there was no way in hell he could find them just by randomly going through the village, so he headed towards the tower.

He was in luck, when he found Iruka at the table. It was not so easy to pull the information out of him however. He claimed secrecy, and Harry had to resort to a minimal Confundus to get his information.

As it turned out, team seven was at the swamp, clearing it of any trash, just north from the village. It took longer than he would've liked, but he had time to hide his signature and put up his usual notice-me-not. Kakashi most likely didn't tell his students about him, and didn't expect him there either. That suited Harry just fine, since he forgot to tell, somehow, to Naruto this too.

Now that he thought about it, he was really embarrassed about himself. He interrupted a discussion and even if he went there to tell Naruto the news, he ended up… yeah, not going there now.

He landed on the wall, dropping down unnoticed by the guards and decided to walk slowly for the remaining distance. When he got sight of the team, it was disconcerting. Kakashi was reading porn, most likely not feeling the need to do anything, since it was an easy D class mission. Naruto and Sasuke did their work silently, but Sasuke seemed to try asserting his superiority, by glancing to Naruto from time to time and working just a hair1s breath quicker than him. Naruto didn't pay much attention to him, or it looked that way, but Harry knew that he was sending a cursory glance around to see anything out of ordinary. Sakura was one step away from grinding herself to the Uchiha, blabbering and doing nothing all the while. Everyone ignored her, but she paid no mind to it.

Harry only watched for a few minutes before deciding to head back, getting some work done himself.

After dinner, when Naruto was done recounting his day, Harry broke the news, and confessed that he wanted to tell the day before bus somehow got sidetracked. Naruto grinned, but stated in nor uncertain term that they should put up a silencing spell or seal or anything, because he didn't wish to hear more.

* * *

It didn't take much time for Harry to realize that Sev was taking a shower, and even less to sneak in. Hearing the door close, Severus pulled back the curtain a bit just to see Harry already shedding his clothes. "Mister Potter!" He used his best teacher's voice. Harry looked up, not even fazed by it, and grinned cheekily.

"I know _Professor_." And waving his hand put up the aforementioned silencing spell. Just as Severus was about to answer, he got an arm full of Harry, and his mouth already invaded by a hot tongue. He only had the presence of mind to pull the shower curtain back to its place.

He held out pretty well, until he heard Harry asking him in a breathless voice "Take me?" He wound Harry's legs around his waist, turning, so Harry could lean into the wall while his slender and graceful fingers prepared him. He quickly increased the number of fingers he was using while Harry clung to him, viciously biting the junction to Severus' neck and shoulder and sucking the flesh until he was sure he had a nice hickey proclaiming that Severus was his. Harry felt his body quickly adjusting to the stretching fingers, his body still loose from the previous night.

When Sev entered him, he couldn't help himself. Harry used his legs to pull the man impossibly closer, kissing him again. Severus got a nice hold on Harry's butt cheeks, and found the right angle, the one that made Harry keen and pant and drove him crazy with pleasure, in three thrusts. He started torturing his young lover with a slow measured pace and got rewarded with claw marks on his back, and interesting string of curses, then moans, pleas and after a long while soft kisses and sobs. Severus intercepted any attempt Harry made to reach for his own cock, immersing himself in the reactions he invoked. He couldn't get enough of his expressive lover.

"Please Sev, it hurts so much. Please!" Harry was most likely past any and every inhibition he might have had, clinging to Severus for dear life.

"Alright, you can touch yourself." He finally allowed, only peripherally aware that the water ran cold long ago. He started quickening his pace, giving more and more power to his thrusts. When he felt himself getting close, he lowered his mouth onto Harry's neck, biting and sucking like Harry had, even drawing blood and a hoarse scream from him as Harry came, convulsing around Sev in his whole body and pushing Severus over the edge too. Severus could only grab Harry stronger, trying to keep both of them upright long enough for them to ride out their release before he slid down to the floor.

He felt Harry become limp in his arms, and realized shortly that he pushed the young man above and beyond his capacities. He felt infinitely smug about that fact.

After waiting a few minutes, both to let the water wash away everything and to get some strength back, he reached up, stopping the water, and after tying a towel around his waist, he covered Harry up best he could, before picking him up, and retreating into his bedroom. He called out to Naruto that the shower was free, before he closed the door.

He laid his lover down on the bed, and after toweling both of them off, and somehow getting Harry under the covers with him, Severus went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N.: **I just couldn't go on; it was such a nice place to stop. I'll try doing more than one day next time, but I won't promise anything. So how'd you like it? (I did try keeping them in character… I can't decide if I succeeded though…)

Oh, and next chappie will most likely have Naruto and team seven in the center. :)

2013.05.25


End file.
